TOUCH: Recovery
by Handsome Mayhem
Summary: Sequel of TOUCH. Setelah kematian kedua orangtuanya, Eren menerima tawaran Levi untuk pindah ke Paris berdua dengannya. Dalam keadaan masih belum sepenuhnya melupakan kejadian traumatik 4 tahun lalu, Eren mulai merasakan hal yang berbeda pada Levi. Tapi bisakah Eren mencintai pria itu dengan normal masih dengan semua trauma yang dibawanya? 3 shots. First lemon-nya Author.
1. Chapter 1

**[TOUCH: Recovery]**

**Shingeki no Kyojin **** Hajime Isayama. 2010.**

**2****nd**** entry for Aphin Riren and Erumin Challenge 01**

**Non-profitable fanwork.**

**| LevixEren | **PlatonicErenMikasa** | M for heavy plot, violence, and lemon|**

Positive Slash** | Alternate Universe | **Family, Drama, Romance, Hurt/comfort

**| Contain: implicit sex abuse, pedophilia, non-con/rape, lemon, inaccurate information(s) |**

**Don't like? Don't read.**

**.**

**Chapter I**

**Reunion**

**.**

Pengumumuman kelulusan itu datang pagi ini; dikirim lewat surat dan diterima langsung oleh Eren Jeager yang menyambutnya dengan sukacita.

Carla Jeager melirik putra semata wayangnya dari balik meja dapur dengan senyum tipis, tangannya masih sibuk mengusap permukaan piring keramik biru muda dengan spons dan sabun beraroma jeruk nipis. Eren duduk bersama Grisha di sofa ruang keluarga dari rotan dengan bantalan empuk motif dedaunan dan sulur ivy, menghabiskan siang di hari libur dengan damai sambil menonton televisi. Ayahnya itu sedang lepas dinas rumah sakit hari ini, dan ketiganya memutuskan menghabiskan waktu di rumah sambil merayakan kelulusan Eren. Perayaannya sendiri sederhana saja. Makan siang bersama dengan masakan rumahan buatan Carla; kartoffel gratin dan bratwurst panggang dengan _spicy_ mustard.

Empat tahun berlalu dan Carla bersyukur dengan banyaknya kejadian yang menimpa keluarganya, putra satu-satunya yang merupakan pusat dunianya itu kini bisa kembali menata hidup dengan baik. Senyum itu sudah kembali walau memang tidak seceria dulu.

Grisha Jeager mengganti channel televisi ke saluran berita siang ketika akhirnya pandangannya teralih pada Eren yang menekuni layar ponsel pintarnya. Jemarinya bergerak cepat di atas keyboard layar sentuh tanpa suara sama sekali.

.

_**Conversation with Levi Rivaille**_

_**Eren Jeager**_

_Siang, Sir Levi. Apa kabar? Aku dan papa baru saja melihatmu di berita. Selamat untuk bisnisnya yang sukses besar. Anda pasti sibuk sekali kan akhir-akhir ini. Tadinya aku berharap anda punya waktu untuk liburan kemari seperti ketika Natal hampir empat tahun yang lalu._

_Ah, ngomong-ngomong aku lulus sebagai peringkat lima terbaik di angkatanku, Sir. :) Liburan musim panasku sedikit membosankan. Aku ingin sekali lagi mengunjungi Paris dan berjalan-jalan menyusuri Seine atau piknik di Champ de Mars. Sepertinya akan asyik. _

.

Kepala coklat itu terangkat dari layar ponsel dan mengarah pada layat televisi. Cahaya dari televisi memantul dihijaunya. Indah.

Dalam hatinya Grisha mengakui bahwa putranya ini telah tumbuh menjadi remaja yang sangat tampan. Tinggi badannya bertambah pesat empat tahun terakhir ini dan dengan paras lembut mirip istrinya juga mata hijau miliknya sendiri, Grisha bisa mengatakan ia bangga sekali dengan rupa anak lelakinya.

Eren mengenakan kaus berlengan pendek longgar berbahan tipis warna biru kelabu, dan celana kain warna putih bersih panjang. Melihat penampilan anaknya sendiri di tengah libur musim panas dengan semua baju yang menutup kulit kecoklatan juga otot atletis hasil latihan basket itu, Grisha merasa sedikit perih menikam hatinya.

Bekas-bekas luka peritiwa empat tahun lalu itu berbekas di setiap inci kulitnya dan tak bisa hilang. Luka melintang besar di punggung, sisa cakaran di pundak, tusukan ujung pena di pinggang, dan goresan-goresan lain di sekujur tubuh sampai lengan atas sebatas siku. Eren seperti dilarang melupakan kejadian sialan itu dengan banyaknya pengingat yang terukir di tubuhnya.

Seperti terpahat sejak lahirnya, semua tanda itu tak bisa hilang.

"Ada rencana akhir minggu ini, Eren?" tanya Grisha sambil mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke televisi layar datar yang menampilkan iklan produk coklat dengan adegan anak-anak yang berlari-lari ke sana kemari di dalam sebuah pabrik yang mirip dengan yang ada di film Charlie and The Chocolate Factory.

"Hm… Kurasa tidak," jawab Eren tak acuh. Matanya terangkat dari televisi yang kini menampilkan iklan deterjen yang dibintangi ibu muda berambut pirang kembali ke layar ponsel.

_._

_**Levi Rivaille**_

_Selamat untuk kelulusannya. Dan aku baik-baik saja. Sedikit lebih sibuk dari biasanya memang._

_Kukira Parabola di rumahmu hanya kau pakai untuk menonton pertandingan NBA, bocah. Aku tidak menyangka kau menonton berita juga. Aku bahkan tidak tahu berita mana yang kau maksud._

_Datang saja ke sini._

_._

"Kau cukup populer bukan? Kemarin papa lihat Sasha melambaikan tangan padamu dari teras… Dia mengajakmu kemana? Toko es krim di dekat sekolah?" goda Grisha.

Air muka Eren tidak banyak berubah. Ia tampak sedikit malu dan jengah tapi hanya itu. "Bukan apa-apa, pa… Papa tahu sendiri Sasha bagaimana…"

Grisha hanya tersenyum tipis sambil melanjutkan menyimak televisi yang kini sudah kembali menampilkan berita—seolah memaklumi putranya itu amat pemalu dan tidak mudah dekat dengan orang lain. Sementara Carla yang mendengarkan baik-baik percakapan antara suami dan anak tercintanya itu kini memikirkan hal lain dalam benaknya: Apa mungkin suatu saat Eren benar-benar bisa memiliki kehidupan pribadi yang normal? Normal dalam arti putranya itu bisa memiliki hubungan seksual dengan lawan jenis. Menikah dan punya anak lalu memberikannya dan Grisha cucu yang tampan dan cantik.

Carla ingat jelas kapan keadaan Eren membaik hingga akhirnya nyaris normal seperti saat ini. Waktu itu, Eren baru saja pulang dari Paris. Pangeran kecilnya itu tidak terlalu banyak terganggu mimpi buruk lagi sepulangnya ia dari kediamaan Levi Rivaille; anak tunggal dari mantan majikan Grisha sewaktu suaminya itu masih bekerja sebagai dokter pribadi. Tapi sejauh ini, Eren tidak pernah menyukai yang namanya kontak fisik. Bahkan pelukan Carla dan Grisha pun diterimanya dengan sedikit ragu dan masih takut-takut.

Carla hanya ingat satu momen di mana Eren dengan rela hati memulai kontak fisik itu lebih dahulu setelah kejadian yang membuatnya trauma begitu mendalam. Waktu itu perpisahan sang putra dengan Levi. Carla kaget bukan main melihat bagaimana anaknya itu mau memeluk—walaupun hanya untuk sebentar saja—Levi lebih dahulu. Banyak dugaan timbul di benak Carla tapi wanita di awal empat puluhan itu tidak mau mempermasalahkannya lebih jauh dengan Eren.

Baginya Eren masih begitu rapuh. Empat tahun tidak cukup membuatnya serta merta kembali menjadi Eren yang ceria begitu saja. Ia pernah hancur berkeping-keping dan kini saat Eren sendiri tengah menyusun kepingan dirinya kembali, Carla sangat berhati-hati untuk tidak menyinggung hal-hal sensitif yang mungkin merusak kepercayaan diri anaknya.

"Eren…"

"Ya, ma… Kenapa?"

"Mama dan Papa akan pergi ke resepsi pernikahan Thomas dan Mina akhir minggu ini, mau ikut?"

"Boleh saja…" Eren menanggapi acuh tak acuh. Matanya kembali berlari ke layar ponselnya.

_._

_**Eren Jeager**_

_Aku menonton berita Perancis karena papa dan mama menyuruhku mempelajari bahasa ini dengan lebih baik, Sir. Dan aku bukan hanya nonton NBA kok._

_Aku mau. Aku akan coba minta izin untuk berkunjung sebelum musim panas berakhir. Mama memintaku menemaninya ke pesta pernikahan temannya. Kurasa kalau aku bersikap manis, aku akan diberi izin._

_._

_**Levi Rivaille**_

_Pintar sekali modus operasimu, bocah. Baiklah. Aku tunggu kabarnya._

_._

.

SUV silver itu berlari di atas jalanan aspal dengan bunyi mesin halus yang nyaris tak terdengar. Carla duduk di sisi Grisha sambil sesekali memperhatikan kaca—takut-takut dandanannya memudar sebelum mencapai tempat pesta. Grisha menyetir sambil sesekali mengajak putranya membicarakan tentang sekolah baru yang mana merupakan almamater sang ayah.

Carla mengenakan gaun sifon cokelat berlengan pendek dengan kerah mandarin bermotif bunga-bunga kecil warna coklat dengan tingkatan yang lebih muda dari warna material gaunnya yang berpotongan A line. Selendang wol warna coklat susu melengkapi penampilannya. Rambut disanggul tinggi dengan hisasan sirkam perak dengan ornamen mawar-mawar kecil. Grisha dan Eren sendiri berpakaian seragam dengan setelan jas hitam, celana kain, kemeja putih, pantofel dan dasi merah formal.

"Mama tidak tampak berlebihan kan, Eren?"

"Mama selalu cantik kok…" ulang Eren untuk kelima kalinya hari itu. Sekalipun kata-katanya bukan kebohongan ataupun pujian kosong, Eren lelah sendiri mengulang hal yang sama berkali-kali.

"Kau sudah mengatakan itu untuk kelima kalinya hari ini, Eren. Kamu bisa serius tidak menjawabnya?"

"Karena mama bertanya sebanyak lima kali, ma. Susah ya mempercayaiku?"

Grisha tersenyum tipis mendengarkan pembicaraan istri dan putranya. Ah, dua orang ini. Sangat berbeda namun di saat yang sama juga sangat mirip satu dengan yang lain.

"Kita sampai…" ujar Grisha tenang ketika mobilnya memasuki aula sebuah gedung besar tempat kedua rekannya mengadakan resepsi pernikahan.

Seorang valet menawarkan membantu memarkirkan mobil Grisha sementara tiga anggota keluarga Jeager itu lekas-lekas memasuki gedung besar yang hari itu khusus disewa untuk merayakan pernikahan yang mengundang cukup banyak orang. Eren dapat melihat teman-teman kerja ayahnya berdatangan menyalami kedua orangtuanya dan menuntun mereka pada tempat dimana mereka bisa menyalami dua pengantin yang berbahagia.

Eren ingat ketika dia masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar dia pernah berjanji pada Mikasa bahwa saat Mikasa menikah, Eren akan memastikan bahwa calon suami Mikasa adalah seseorang yang membuatnya bahagia. Seperti Thomas pada Mina yang saat itu dilihatnya. Dan jika sampai suami Mikasa membuat kakaknya itu menangis, Eren berjanji akan menghajarnya—dengan tinju telak di wajah, katanya saat itu.

Ketika Eren mengatakannya, Mikasa hanya tersenyum tipis—sebuah pencapaian luar biasa mengingat gadis ini begitu dingin pada siapapun juga, tapi toh adik kecilnya selalu jadi sebuah pengecualian—dan berkata pula bahwa ia juga akan memastikan Eren mendapatkan pengantin yang bisa membahagiakannya. Seseorang yang bisa memastikan adiknya yang sedikit bandel itu tidak mengalami celaka. Seseorang yang bisa meninabobokan Eren dengan belaian lembut ke kepalanya sebelum tidur—bagian ini membuat Eren kecil menggembungkan pipinya jengkel. Mikasa terlalu khawatir, menurutnya. Eren kan tidak akan menjadi anak-anak selamanya.

Ingatan akan Mikasa mengirim suatu sensasi aneh ke dadanya. Sakit dan perih. Empat tahun tidak cukup untuk melupakan sang kakak dan Eren tidak akan mau melupakannya.

Eren yang baru saja melewati dua pengantin yang membalas jabat tangannya dengan senyum lebar terukir di wajah, lekas-lekas menyendiri ke pojok ruangan ketika suatu ingatan menyeruak masuk dan berputar seperti rekaman film di otaknya.

.

Terang. Ruangan itu begitu terang atau mata Eren yang baru saja terpejam kaget dengan banyaknya intensitas cahaya yang langsung menggerayang masuk—memberinya akses untuk melihat apa yang terpampang di hadapannya. Awalnya sulit—sulit sekali untuk Eren menyesuaikan matanya agar dapat melihat dengan jelas. Dikerjapkannya mata beberapa kali sembari mengumpulkan kepingan-kepingan kesadaran yang sebelumnya tercecer entah dimana.

Ini ruangan kepala sekolah; Eren ingat dia dipanggil ke sini sepulang sekolah perihal beasiswa prestasi. Dia kini duduk di atas bangku nyaman beralas bantalan merah marun yang sudah ditarik sehingga terletak di sisi kanan meja granit besar dengan papan nama 'Principal Nile Dawk' bertengger di atasnya.

Kaki tangannya tidak bisa bergerak. Logam dingin terasa di kulitnya. Borgol menahan dua tangannya di atas handle kursi. Benda yang sama mengunci kakinya sehingga menggerakan tubuh barang sesentipun sulit.

Otaknya masih sibuk mencerna alasan kenapa dia bisa berada di sana dengan keadaan demikian ketika pintu menjeblak terbuka dan Nile menarik seorang gadis remaja yang sangat familiar untuk Eren.

Mikasa Ackerman. Kakak angkatnya yang baru saja masuk SMA berdiri tertatih dengan dua tangan terikat di belakang tubuhnya dan satu kaki pincang yang mulai tampak membiru.

"Mikasa?"

Mata abu-abu gadis dengan paras oriental itu membola melihat Eren ada di sana dengan tangan dan kaki terkunci. Eren sendiri kaget bukan main ketika diperhatikannya sekujur wajah Mikasa terdapat luka benturan biru kekuningan.

"Ah, Jeager. Waktunya tepat sekali bukan?"

Nile menyeringai keji pada dua kakak beradik itu. Mikasa menatap Nile dengan tatapan benci dan jijik. Nile yang tampak tidak suka dengan tatapan nyalang yang dilayangkan Mikasa padanya menarik helaian-helaian lembut hitam sebahu gadis itu sampai wajah Mikasa terangkat ke atas.

"Merusak mainanku sebelum acara dimulai bukan gayaku, Ackerman. Tapi karena kau tidak bisa diam…" Wajahnya dibuat tampak menyesal sebelum menambahkan. "… kau benar-benar tidak memberiku pilihan…"

Teriakan marah gadis itu membahana. Senyum Nile semakin lebar sementara Eren masih belum memahami apa yang terjadi. "Jangan apa-apakan, Eren!"

"A, a, a… Tidak bisa. Aku sudah lama memperhatikan kalian berdua. Dan aku tidak bisa memilih…" Nile kembali menyeringai keji. "Kupikir kenapa tidak dua-duanya saja?"

Mata itu berkilat penuh nafsu.

Eren baru mengerti sepenuhnya ketika kepala sekolahnya itu membanting tubuh kakaknya ke lantai dengan keras sehingga bunyi tulang punggung Mikasa yang berbenturan dengan keramik terdengar cukup jelas. Tubuh Nile menindih Mikasa yang masih mengerang sakit. Jas cokelat muda dilepaskan dan dasi hitamnya dilonggarkan dengan satu tangan sebelum dilempar teronggok bersama jas ke dekat bangku Eren. Eren baru menyadari di meja di sampingnya, ada sebuah handycam yang aktif merekam. Diarahkan tepat ke posisi dimana Mikasa terbaring dengan Nile menindih tubuhnya.

"Kau tunggu giliranmu, nak…" Nile menatap serius pada Eren sebelum tangannya merenggut pakaian Mikasa sehingga kancing dari kemeja putih seragam gadis itu terlepas satu-satu. Material itu robek dan Mikasa sibuk menggerakan satu kakinya yang baik-baik saja untuk memberontak. Dua tangan sang gadis ditahan di atas kepala dengan satu tangan kekar Nile.

"Hei! Aku tahu bagian 'bawah'-mu butuh perhatian,tapi kita perlu pemanasan, Ackerman…" ujar Nile dengan nada _indifferent_—seolah ia tidak sedang melakukan tindakan asusila pada gadis di bawah umur dengan melarikan tangannya di atas kulit putih sang gadis yang menggeliat marah dengan perlakuan dua tangan kasar itu di atas tubuhnya.

"MENYINGKIR DARIKU!"

"Aku tidak mendengarmu…" Nile melarikan ujung hidungnya ke leher Mikasa sementara tangannya menjamah semakin turun ke daerah di antara dua tungkai indah jenjang milik sang gadis—membuat Mikasa terkesiap kaget dan Eren membeku tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa.

Perlawanan Mikasa tidak berhenti. Ia menghantamkan sisi kepalanya keras pada Nile yang menggigit perpotongan lehernya dan menjilatinya dengan lapar—berharap bisa memberikan perlawanan yang cukup berarti pada bobot tubuh pria dewasa yang sudah berusia lebih dari dua kali lipat usianya.

"GADIS BRENGSEK!"

Bunyi tamparan keras terdengar setelahnya. Eren terpana melihat bagaimana Nile mampu menampar kakaknya demikian brutal—seolah yang ditamparnya bukan seorang gadis remaja melainkan seorang pencuri yang melakukan kesalahan fatal. Air mata mengalir dari sudut mata Mikasa. Pastinya tamparan Nile sakit sekali.

Mikasa merasakan perih menggerayangi pipi. Tubuhnya sendiri lelah luar biasa akibat terlalu banyak memberontak dan ia dapat merasakan ngilu di satu kakinya yang sebelumnya ditendang oleh Nile saat pria itu menendangnya untuk melumpuhkan sebagian kekuatannya. Semua hanya agar Nile dapat menyeret Mikasa ke depan Eren, sebab Nile merasa luar biasa ketika ada yang memerhatikannya bercinta dengan muridnya sendiri.

Tapi Mikasa Ackerman yang Eren kenal bukan gadis yang mudah menyerah begitu saja. Ia menggigit tangan Nile yang berusaha menjamah tubuhnya lagi dan Nile tidak segan melarikan pucuk tajam pena tinta yang disematkannya di saku kemeja untuk menggores wajah cantik gadis itu ketika Mikasa melakukan perlawanan demikian keras. Ujung pena itu nyaris mengenai mata kanan Mikasa jika ia tidak cukup gesit memalingkan wajah.

"HENTIKAN, SIR!" Eren menemukan suaranya untuk berteriak. Ia meronta terus sehingga kulit pergelangan tangannya yang tertahan borgol memerah karena lecet.

"Kau punya waktumu sendiri, Jeager. Jangan tidak sabaran…"

Raungan Eren tidak menghentikan gerakan Nile yang seperti binatang. Kemeja seragam itu dirobek kasar, tangan-tangan itu tidak segan memukul dan menampar seiring dengan protes kemarahan yang diteriakan dua bersaudara itu, gigi Nile memberikan tanda di sekujur tubuh Mikasa. Puncaknya ketika Nile menarik turun pakaian dalam Mikasa dari balik rok kotak-kotaknya yang berwarna biru dan merenggut kehormatannya, Eren menangis. Ia berteriak, memohon-mohon agar Nile tidak melakukannya tapi semua itu tidak dihiraukannya.

"Aku mohon hentikan, sir…" Eren meratap. Memohon. Ia rela menyembah di bawah kaki Nile atau melakukan apapun. Menjadi seperti anjing yang patuh pun ia rela asal Nile berhenti menyentuh kakaknya dengan tidak sepantasnya itu—menyakiti Mikasa.

Teriakan sakit Mikasa memilukan—merayap masuk ke telinga Eren dan disampaikan sarafnya ke otak sampai menjadi sebuah memori yang begitu membekas dalam. Seperti binatang ternak yang diberi cap kulit dengan bantuan bara api, Nile menorehkan dirinya begitu dalam di kulit sang gadis dan di ingatan sang anak lelaki.

"Hen… ti… kan…" Eren memohon dengan suara serak dan rendah. Nile tidak menghiraukannya.

Hei, dia sadar dirinya sakit dan tidak bisa disembuhkan. Apa salahnya bergelimang dalam kenikmatan?

Perlawanan terakhir Mikasa masih dengan sebagian diri Nile di dalam dirinya, ia mengangkat separuh tubuh atasnya dan mengerahkan segenap kekuatannya untuk mendorong Nile yang lengah akibat sensasi menyenangkan yang diterima tubuhnya—yang semakin berlipat ganda ketika ia tahu ada seorang bocah lelaki lain yang menangis menatapnya dan ada kamera aktif yang akan mengabadikan semua momen ini untuk selalu bisa dinikmatinya kapan saja.

Nile terpelanting ke samping, nyaris membentur bagian belakang sofa berkover violet yang sengaja di letakan di ruang kepala sekolah untuk menerima tamu.

Kemarahan Nile memuncak dan ia lupa diri ketika menarik sebuah pigura piagam dari dinding terdekat dan menghantamkannya ke tengkorak Mikasa sampai kacanya pecah berkeping dan melukai sekujur paras rupawan gadis itu. Cekikan di leher Mikasa mengetat saat Nile menggeratakan gigi murka.

"Kau benar-benar gadis liar, Ackerman…"

Wajah itu membiru dan satu hantaman dari pigura yang sama kembali dilayangkan. Mikasa terkulai lemah dan perlawanan itu berhenti.

Nile beranjak meninggalkan gadis itu. Matanya menatap Eren bak predator lapar menemukan daging segar.

"Berikutnya kau…"

.

.

"E…ren…"

Suara panggilan yang samar.

"Er…en…"

Semakin dekat dan semakin nyata.

"Eren!"

Guncangan di bahu itu mengembalikan kesadaran Eren dari delusi yang semula sempat menguasainya. Grisha menatap khawatir, begitu pula Carla.

"Kamu pucat? Kamu tidak enak badan?"

Eren menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak apa-apa…"

Hanya teringat masa lalu. Tapi Eren tidak mengatakannya pada ayah maupun ibunya. Tidak perlu membuat mereka khawatir. Dia sudah berjuang keras untuk tidak menyusahkan mereka empat tahun terakhir ini. Ia menyembunyikan bahwa terkadang mimpi-mimpi jahanam itu masih menghantuinya. Dengan rapi menutupi ketakutannya di tengah masyarakat hanya sekedar agar dia tak perlu lagi melihat ibu dan ayahnya menyesali diri karena tidak mampu melindungi Eren.

Dan di masa-masa terberat itu ada Levi di sana. Pria yang kini hampir berusia tiga puluh dua tahun itu adalah malaikat penyelamatnya—walaupun Eren tidak pernah mengakuinya secara gamblang, takut-takut Levi tersinggung dengan cara Eren melabelinya sebagai 'malaikat'.

Percaya tidak percaya, Eren hanya butuh telepon singkat dari Levi di malam hari ketika ia dirundung ketakutan dan bangun dengan peluh bercucuran setelah repetisi mimpi yang seolah tak akan pernah berhenti. Dan segalanya akan baik-baik saja. Ya, ya. Segalanya akan baik-baik saja.

Perancis dan Jerman yang dihubungkan oleh dua ponsel di malam hari, bisikan ketakutan dari Jerman dan tanggapan datar namun tak menyembunyikan kekhawatiran dari Perancis. Ketika Levi mengatakan 'tenanglah. Semua akan baik-baik saja' Eren akan mempercayainya dengan mudah. Seolah Levi adalah Tuhan dan semua kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh dua bibir tipis sang pria dengan nada suara tanpa riak itu adalah kebenaran absolute yang tak mungkin dibantah.

"Apa sebaiknya kita pulang saja?" Carla bertanya pada Grisha yang disambut anggukan setuju dari sang kepala keluarga Jeager.

"Jangan!" sergah Eren. "Aku benar-benar baik-baik saja…"

"Eren…" Grisha memanggil anaknya dengan nada tidak setuju. Dan Eren tahu jika sang ayah sudah menggunakan nada suara demikian, membantah hanya akan jadi aktivitas tanpa arti. "Kita pulang."

Carla meminta maaf pada Mina dan Thomas karena harus undur diri terlebih dahulu yang hanya dibalas dengan senyum maklum dari dua kolega keluarga Jeager itu. Mungkin mereka juga sempat melihat betapa pias wajah Eren.

Hari masih terang ketika Grisha melarikan mobilnya kembali di atas jalan yang akan membawa keluarga Jeager pulang. Eren duduk di kursi belakang sementara ibunya akan sesekali melongokan kepala dari kursi depan untuk memantau kondisinya. Eren melepaskan dasinya dan melonggarkan kancing kemeja jasnya.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa, Eren?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, bu…"

Eren menanggapi pertanyaan ibunya tanpa antusiasme sama sekali. Dia lelah. Dia ingin segera pulang dan bergulung di bawah selimut untuk menelpon Levi. Mendengar suara Levi saja sudah cukup. Ia hanya perlu suara itu untuk menenangkannya.

Levi, Levi, Levi. Cukup Levi saja. Dia tidak butuh yang lain lagi.

Entah sejak kapan Eren mulai menyadari ada yang berbeda dengan Levi.

Mungkin setelah di malam ketika Levi menemukannya menjerit tertahan akibat mimpi buruk, lelaki itu hanya akan duduk diam menemaninya, tanpa rasa iba atau kasihan yang membuat Eren merasa kian terpuruk. Sesuatu yang sederhana—bahkan teramat sederhana. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah Eren kira akan membawanya merasakan lebih untuk pria itu.

Demi apapun. Dia sadar dia dan Levi berbeda umur cukup jauh dan itu bukan jurang yang bisa begitu saja mereka lewati. Lagipula apa Levi merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang Eren rasakan? Levi mungkin menyayanginya, tapi cinta?

Memang Eren siapa sampai bisa mendapatkan cinta Levi begitu saja?

Perjalanan begitu mulus. Tak ada banyak mobil yang berlalu lalang siang itu namun Grisha melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan konstan. Santai dan tidak terburu-buru. Sebagaimana seorang pengemudi taat peraturan dan ayah yang baik yang sadar benar bahwa dia membawa dua nyawa yang dihargainya lebih dari apapun di dunia ini—istri dan anaknya.

Tapi memang kata siapa kecelakaan terjadi hanya karena ketidakhati-hatian diri sendiri?

Sebagaimana wajah biadab Nile terekam jelas dalam ingatannya, wajah panik ayahnya dan ibunya yang refleks memutar tubuhnya ke belakang untuk memeluk dirinya adalah ingatan terakhir Eren. Bersama dengan sebuah truk minyak besar dengan supir yang mabuk di siang hari.

Grisha membanting setir keras. Menghindari hantaman dengan truk berukuran tiga kali lipat besar mobilnya yang mungkin menggilas habis seluruh keluarganya. Bunyi hantaman lain terdengar dan udara panas menguar.

Lalu semuanya gelap dalam pandangan Eren.

.

.

Suara-suara berbisik dan bunyi-bunyi lain yang tidak bisa Eren tebak terdengar. Membangunkannya perlahan. Kepalanya sakit. Seperti baru saja berputar di atas jetcoaster berkecepatan tidak manusiawi, ia pusing luar biasa.

"Dia bangun!"

Eren mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali. De javu. Wajah-wajah asing yang tidak dikenalnya menyambutnya dengan tatapan ingin tahu. Ruangan serba putih itu seolah tidak memiliki warna lain karena bahkan orang yang mengamatinya dan menyorot matanya dengan senter kecil pun memakai jubah putih dengan rambut yang sebagian memutih juga. Apa juga dua wanita berambut pirang dan yang satu kecoklatan. Ah, bahkan mereka pun memakai topi putih.

Eren mencoba mengingat-ingat bagaimana dia bisa ada di sini?

Pertama kali yang ia ingat adalah Nile dan Mikasa. Dan ia nyaris hiperventilasi karenanya. Rasanya aneh mendapati lagi dirinya di tempat ini. Perlu waktu beberapa menit bagi para orang-orang asing berpakaian putih itu untuk menenangkannya dan perlu beberapa menit lagi bagi Eren untuk ingat bahwa sudah empat tahun berlalu. Nile mendekam di penjara dan semua sudah baik-baik saja.

"I-ini dimana?"

"Rumah sakit, nak… Kau beruntung… tempat kecelakaan terjadi tidak jauh dari rumah sakit sehingga kau cepat mendapat pertolongan…"

Eren memutar bola matanya. Ia dapat merasakan perban membebat kepalanya dan plester luka besar merekatkan kasa di pipi yang berangsur-angsur terasa perihnya. Baik tangan kiri maupun kanannya dibebat perban tapi Eren masih dapat merasakan keduanya. Tidak ada tulang yang patah. Begitu pula dengan kedua kakinya. Ini benar-benar keajaiban.

"Mama dan Papa…?"

Dua suster dan dokter yang kepalanya sudah dipenuhi uban itu menatap satu dengan yang lain. Eren merasakan firasat buruk.

Jangan bilang…

"… Mereka tidak seberuntung dirimu, nak…"

.

.

Levi baru saja menghempaskan dirinya ke kursi empuk di kantor pribadinya dan melonggarkan dasinya ketika ia merasakan ponselnya bergetar tanda sebuah pesan masuk. Jika saja hari ini bukan hari sial dimana Levi harus menghadapi lawan adu argumen yang sudah berumur tapi berotak tolol di rapat umum pemegang saham, Levi pastikan dia tidak akan malas-malasan mengangkat ponselnya untuk mengecek pesan yang masuk. Jangan bilang investor yang satu ini masih bersikeras dengan usulan tololnya lalu menghubungi Levi secara personal.

Tapi begitu mengecek nama pengirim pesan, Levi tidak jadi marah-marah. Pesan itu dari bocah Jerman kesayangannya. Bocah yang dirindukannya setiap hari. Bocah yang entah bagaimana caranya—Levi sendiri tidak tahu—berhasil menghapus kata "kebosanan" di kamusnya.

Baru seminggu yang lalu Eren mengatakan padanya bahwa dia lulus menjadi lima besar terbaik di angkatannya, kali ini ada berita apa lagi. Levi tahu Eren adalah anak yang cukup tahu diri dan tidak akan mengirimnya pesan di jam-jam kerja—anak itu selalu menelponnya di jam usai kerja—kecuali ada berita penting yang membuatnya tak sabar menunggu untuk memberitahu Levi. Seperti kelulusannya misalnya.

Kalaupun dia bersikap tak tahu diri, bisa Levi pastikan itu saat jam tidur, ketika Eren terganggu dengan mimpi buruknya lagi.

Intuisi Levi mengatakan ada yang tidak beres dan benar saja, Eren mengiriminya berita duka: _"Papa dan Mama meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil, Sir Levi…"_

Tanpa basa-basi Levi men-_dial_ nomor ponsel Eren di ponselnya sendiri dan menunggu bocah itu mengangkatnya dengan tidak sabaran. Levi mendapati suara rendah dan serak—kental dengan nada kedukaan—mengucapkan salam padanya dari ujung sambungan telepon.

"_Halo, Sir…"_

"Kau dimana?"

"_Rumah sakit umum Saarbrucken…"_

"Aku akan ke sana. Sekarang. Kau tunggu saja…"

Tidak menghiraukan apapun lagi, Levi menyambar jas yang disampirkannya di kursi, memastikan dompet juga ponselnya ada di saku celana, dan segera beranjak keluar kantor. Tidak mempedulikan panggilan sekretarisnya yang kaget melihat bosnya mendadak seperti orang kesetanan hingga bisa bergerak super cepat dalam hitungan mungkin sekian detik. Hanya dengan kalimat: "Batalkan janjiku tiga hari ke depan. Semuanya.", Levi berlalu.

Auruo yang menunggu di ruang tunggu supir sedang berbincang dengan dua satpam ketika Levi memanggilnya dengan suara kencang dan membuatnya tergopoh-gopoh. Levi meminta Auruo melaju dengan kecepatan semaksimal mungkin menuju Gare d'Lest, sementara ia di kursi belakang mobil mencoba mengingat-ingat jadwal kereta menuju Saarbrucken dan mengecek berita Jerman.

Beruntung, Auruo dan kecepatan menyetirnya yang tidak bisa diremehkan setelah ketakutan akan kondisi sang majikan berhasil mengantarnya tepat sebelum kereta menuju Jerman berangkat. Tidak peduli dengan penampilan yang acak-acakan, Levi berlari menuju loket karcis yang mulai sepi karena para penumpang sudah berjajar rapi dalam gerbong dan menyerahkan lembaran Euro pada sang penjual tiket. Setelah mendapatkan tiket pun Levi masih harus berlari lagi ke gerbong yang mulai menunjukan tanda-tanda akan segera berangkat.

Sesegera mungkin setelah masuk ke dalam gerbong, Levi mendapatkan tempat duduk di dekat jendela dan menatap pemandangan di luar dengan tidak sabar.

Andai saja kereta dapat melaju lebih cepat.

.

.

Eren sendiri terpaku setelah menerima telepon Levi yang berdurasi tidak lebih dari satu menit. Bahkan mungkin kurang.

Menurut para pengguna jalan yang menyelamatkannya, barang-barang pribadi dan dompet yang menunjukan identitas Eren dapat terselamatkan sementara ayah dan ibunya sendiri mengalami luka benturan hebat di kepala dan terluka karena pecahan kaca mobil yang menusuk tepat di rongga dada.

Eren tidak tahu lagi apakah dirinya beruntung atau justru sial luar biasa ketika Tuhan mengambil hanya kedua orangtuanya namun menyiskannya hidup sebatang kara.

Yang bisa ia pikirkan hanya Levi. Benar-benar hanya Levi. Eren tidak tahu kepada siapa lagi ia bisa mengadukan betapa sesak dadanya. Kepada siapa ia harus berlari menumpahkan kesedihannya. Hanya ada sosok Levi di otaknya.

Dan Eren tidak menyangka Levi akan sangat serius menanggapinya sampai pria itu kini muncul di depan kamar rawatnya dengan kemeja acak-acakan, dasi longgar yang tidak karuan, dan nafas tidak beraturan. Levi sendiri tidak peduli ia terlihat luar biasa berantakan. Setibanya ia di stasiun Jerman yang ia cari hanya taksi yang bisa membawanya ke tempat Eren sesegera mungkin—bahkan mungkin ia membayar jauh lebih banyak dibanding yang tertera di argo. Sudahlah, anggap saja bonus untuk supir taksi yang rupanya paham penumpangnya ini sedang terburu-buru dan benar-benar mengantarnya dengan cepat.

Di rumah sakit pun Levi buru-buru menyerobot antrian resepsionis hanya untuk bertanya dimana kamar Eren Jeager dan tidak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk berlari di tangga—karena elevator terlalu lama untuk ditunggu.

"Sir… Levi…"

Suara itu lemah dan tidak percaya. Baru beberapa jam berlalu semenjak Eren menerima teleponnya dan Levi benar-benar sudah melesat seperti roket ke sisinya. Seolah pria itu tahu betapa besar kebutuhan Eren akan kehadirannya sekarang ini.

Dan biarkan sekali saja Levi melupakan bahwa Eren tidak suka sentuhan.

Levi meraup Eren dalam dekapannya. Ia bersyukur merasakan tubuh itu masih hangat sekalipun begetar hebat. Ia bersyukur masih merasakan nafas hangat itu menyapu kulit lehernya ketika Levi mendekapnya lebih erat.

Oh ya, Levi mengakses berita Jerman dan ia khawatir luar biasa ketika berita kecelakaan terbaru menyebutkan nama Eren Jaeger sebagai salah satu korban. Sekalipun Eren sudah mengangkat teleponnya dan meyakinkan Levi bahwa ia masih hidup, Levi tetap merasakan kelegaan hebat merambati hatinya ketika ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bagaimana hijau bocah tersayangnya menatapnya langsung.

Eren tidak pernah tahu pelukan bisa membuatnya merasa begitu nyaman. Tidak ada memori buruk merambat ke permukaan. Tidak ada Nile dan tangan busuknya. Hanya ada Levi dan suhu tubuhnya yang menentramkan. Bau parfum kayu yang membaur bersama wangi deterjen dari kemeja Levi dan wangi lembut natural yang berasal dari pria itu sendiri yang seolah menghipnotis Eren.

Semua akan baik-baik saja. Ada Levi di dini. Ada Levi di sisinya.

Tangis Eren yang sedari tadi tertahan pecah. Beruntunglah mereka berdua karena saat itu hanya ada Eren dan Levi di dalam kamar kelas satu yang seharusnya diisi tiga pasien itu. Dua tempat tidur lain itu kosong sehingga baik Levi maupun Eren tidak perlu merasa sungkan ada yang memperhatikan mereka.

Tapi seperti biasa, Levi bukan pria dengan banyak kata. Ia hanya bisa membiarkan Eren menangis di pundaknya. Ia bahkan lupa untuk merasa kaget ketika Eren yang benci kontak fisik itu balas merengkuhnya erat. Ia bukan pria dengan sejuta kosakata romantis dan penghiburan yang manis. Ia hanya pria yang siap mendengarkan racauan kacau balau Eren yang memang membutuhkan seseorang untuk mencurahkan kegundahan juga keterguncangannya.

'Aku sendirian', 'Aku ditinggalkan', dan 'Aku tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi' adalah kata-kata yang dibisikan Eren dengan tidak koheren di sela tangisnya. Levi hanya diam dan mendengarkan. Tangannya mengusap surai-surai kecoklatan Eren hati-hati, tidak ingin menambah sakit luka di kepalanya.

Ketika tangis itu mereda menjadi isak lelah dengan nafas terputus-putus, Levi melonggarkan pelukannya dan menghapus jejak-jejak air mata Eren dengan ibu jarinya. Eren baru sadar bahwa telapak tangan Levi besar dan dingin namun begitu lembut ketika bergerak menyapu kulit pipinya.

Dengan suara dalam dan tuntunan insting, Levi berkata, "Kau tidak sendirian…"

Dua pasang mata berbeda warna berbalas tatap. Eren menemukan ketegasan dan determinasi dalam tatapan yang dilayangkan padanya.

"Kau masih punya aku, Eren…"

"Sir…?"

"Pindahlah ke Paris bersamaku, Eren…"

"Eh?"

"Bahasa Perancismu cukup bagus. Kau tak akan kesulitan melanjutkan SMA di sini. Rumahku punya banyak kamar kosong untuk kau tempati…"

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued**

**.**

**Pembukaan yang kampret yah? Udah ada Nile, Rirennya dikit pula. Maafkan saya #sungkem Two shots! Lemon in next chapter. Tapi jangan berharap banyak. Saya ga pernah nulis anu-anu sebelumnya. Dan kosakata anu-anu saya terbatas. Jadi ya… pokoknya gitu lah. **

**Chapter duanya udah seperempat beres sih. atau mungkin sepertiga. Pokoknya bakal panjang tapi yah gitu… saya belum nulis lemon-nya jadi ga tau bakal gimana. Baru tahap planning bakal nulis. **

**Mungkin rilis barengan deadline challenge mbak Aphin. Kalaupun beres sebelum tanggal 28, saya maunya update tanggal segitu aja lah ya… biar ga geser-geser jadwalnya. Aku tak mau PHP, jadi biar saja pakai tanggal paling mepet. *DIGEBUK***

**Okeh, see you in next chapter.**

**-Yuki-**


	2. Chapter 2

**[TOUCH: Recovery]**

**Shingeki no Kyojin **** Hajime Isayama. 2010.**

**2****nd**** entry for Aphin Riren and Erumin Challenge 01**

**Non-profitable fanwork.**

**| LevixEren | **PlatonicErenMikasa** | M for heavy plot, violence, and lemon |**

Positive Slash** | Alternate Universe | **Family, Drama, Romance, Hurt/comfort

**| Contain: implicit sex abuse, pedophilia, non-con/rape, lemon, inaccurate information(s) |**

**Don't like? Don't read.**

**.**

**Chapter II**

**Nothing to be Feared**

**.**

Levi tidak pernah mengenal kata 'pontang-panting' dalam kamusnya. Ia selalu tenang. Terkontrol. Dewasa. Penuh kendali diri. Bahkan ketika kedua orangtuanya tiada pun ia masih bisa mempertahankan _pokerface_ yang seolah sudah menjadi merk dagangnya; yang herannya malah membuatnya tambah digilai lawan maupun sesama jenis.

Ah, tapi dia pernah sekali dibuat panik luar biasa.

Itu tiga minggu yang lalu. Ketika Eren menelponnya dan mengabarinya perihal kecelakaan yang menewaskan pasangan suami istri Jeager. Dalam kepala brilian Levi, yang ada hanya sosok Eren dan bagaimana kebutuhan Levi untuk merengkuh tubuh itu dalam pelukan, memastikan Eren tidak ikut jejak pasangan suami istri Jeager dan juga kedua orangtuanya meninggalkan Levi sendiri.

Dan kini ia tahu Eren membutuhkan penopang dalam hidupnya yang pernah luluh lantak berkeping-keping, ia lebih dari sekedar bersedia menjadi sandaran bagi anak itu. Mungkin malah lebih baik seperti itu. Levi tidak pernah tahu bagaimana perasaan Eren kepadanya. Ia hanya tahu Eren memujanya dan semua tindakan hormat Eren padanya adalah wujud gratifikasinya yang dalam untuk hal yang Levi sendiri tidak tahu apa. Levi hidup dalam ketidakpastian. Eren menganggapnya apa?

Dengan menjadi sandaran hidup Eren dan mensuplai semua yang anak itu perlukan, paling tidak Levi tahu ia punya kans lebih besar memenangkan hati anak itu. Punya kesempatan merehabilitasi ketakutannya pada sentuhan dan intimasi dengan orang lain. Curang memang kedengarannya, memonopoli Eren demikian. Tapi dia tahu dia tidak bisa santai lagi. Dalam empat tahun ini, bocahnya tumbuh jadi remaja yang kelewat menawan. Kerapuhannya malah membuat setiap mata memandangnya dalam cara yang istimewa. Jika Levi tidak memanfaatkan kesempatannya sekarang, kapan lagi?

Levi mengetuk pintu kamar Eren mengabarkan kedatangannya sebelum membukanya pelan dan kembali menutupnya. Eren yang kini sudah remaja lebih memilih membereskan pakaiannya sendiri tanpa bantuan Petra. Lagipula Petra sedang hamil muda anak Auruo, Eren tidak mau sampai karena membantunya ibu muda itu jadi kelelahan.

Eren menyadari kehadiran Levi dan segera menyambutnya, meninggalkan kopernya yang sudah hampir kosong.

"Sir Levi…"

"Kau sudah selesai…?"

"Sedikit lagi…" Eren berkata sambil menunjuk dengan dagunya. Levi melihat tangan Eren yang masih terbebat perban. Luka-luka Eren sudah menutup namun masih ada beberapa luka yang perlu perawatan ekstra.

"Kenapa tidak membiarkan Petra membantumu?" tanya Levi dengan nada sedikit kesal. Dia sudah menyediakan berbagai fasilitas untuk Eren di rumahnya ini termasuk juga asisten rumah tangga, kenapa pula Eren dengan tangannya yang masih terluka itu mau bersusah payah sendiri? Walau hanya membereskan pakaian, Levi tidak suka. Protektif dan posesif memang sudah mendarah daging dalam dirinya.

"Aku bisa sendiri…" Eren meringis. "Aku sudah besar, Sir… dan Mrs. Petra harus banyak istirahat…"

Levi mengedikan bahu. "Dia baru akan cuti kalau kandungannya sudah 6 bulan. Katanya tidak betah diam-diam saja di rumah…"

Levi melongokan kepala ke balik bahu Eren. Matanya menangkap sebentuk benda yang ia kenal betul. Tas obat Eren lengkap dengan isinya. Dengan gaya acuh, ia berjalan melewati Eren dan mengangkat tas plastik transparan itu.

"Masih membawa-bawa ini?"

Eren menundukan kepalanya. "Kadang aku susah tidur…"

Levi mendecak kesal. Dia tahu Eren punya masalah traumatik dan Grisha Jeager selaku ayah dan dokter pribadinya pasti sudah memastikan obat-obatan Eren aman konsumsi, tapi Levi tidak suka Eren mengkonsumsi antidepresan atau semacamnya.

"Ini kuambil…"

"Sir…?"

"Selama kau ada dalam pengawasanku, kau tidak akan mengkonsumsi benda-benda ini, Eren…" Levi menatapnya serius. "Aku yang bertanggung jawab kalau kau tidak bisa tidur tenang…"

Eren menundukan kepalanya. Sejak awal pindah ke rumah Levi, pria awal tigapuluhan sudah menawarkan Eren agar pindah ke kamarnya—mengetahui bahwa Eren selalu bisa lebih tenang ketika bersama Levi yang ia percaya sepenuh hati. Tapi Eren menolak dan Levi sedikit kecewa tanpa mengetahui bahwa kini anak itu sering merasa malu luar biasa jika berdekatan dengan Levi.

"Tunda dulu pekerjaanmu. Sudah hampir waktunya makan siang, Eren…"

Dan Levi berlalu sambil membawa tas obat Eren di tangannya.

.

.

Jika ada kata-kata yang bisa dipakai untuk mendeksripsikan hubungan kedua tuan di rumah besar tersebut, mungkin kata-kata yang dipakai tidak akan jauh-jauh dari betapa bodoh keduanya dalam menyikapi perasaan masing-masing dan perasaan yang lain. Bukannya apa-apa, tapi bahkan Auruo, Erd, Petra, dan Gunther sudah bisa melihat bahwa tuan besar mereka jelas menyukai tuan muda mereka yang baru. Dan tuan muda baru mereka ini memuja tuan besar mereka.

Diramngkum dalam kalimat singkat: keduanya menyimpan perasaan untuk satu sama lain.

Keempatnya merasa tidak masalah jika tuan besar mereka itu punya objek afeksi remaja lima belas tahun yang memang manis macam Eren. Ayolah, ini Eropa. Hubungan cinta antara dua orang bergender sama sudah bukan hal aneh lagi sebagaimana di Asia Tenggara sana.

Tapi masalahnya kapan keduanya akan mengakui perasaan masing-masing?

Levi memutar cangkir kopinya pelan, berharap dapat membantu mengeluarkan uap panas yang mengepul dan segera membuat minuman berkafein itu ada dalam temperatur yang pas untuk diminum. Eren meneguk jus apelnya.

Sambil meletakan piring berisi potongan lasagna dan semangkuk salad segar di hadapan Eren juga Levi, Petra berkata pelan, "Tuan… Akhir minggu ini mungkin saya dan Auruo akan mengambil jatah cuti tahunan untuk berkunjung ke rumah keluarga Bossard."

Levi hanya menatapnya datar sambil menanggukan kepala kemudian. "Tidak masalah…"

Berbeda dengan ayahnya yang kaku, Levi lebih cuek dalam menanggapi para bawahannya. Kalau mau jujur dia tidak suka formalitas yang bikin pegal. Makanya di rumah besar itu hanya beberapa pelayan yang ia punya. Untuknya diajak bicara oleh bawahan di meja makan bukan perkara besar. Dan ia memastikan para bawahannya punya jatah cuti yang memadai. Cuti wajib di akhir dan awal tahun, serta cuti bebas di waktu yang mereka pilih sendiri.

Sementara itu Gunther mengerutkan dahinya, "Kebetulan sekali…. Aku juga mengambil jatah cutiku akhir minggu ini…"

Eren menatap keduanya. Jika Gunther, Petra, dan Auruo tidak ada di rumah berarti rumah besar ini hanya akan diisi Levi dan dirinya? Erd sendiri memang tidak menjadi karyawan yang menginap di rumah besar Levi. Statusnya sebagai tangan kanan yang lebih banyak berurusan sebagai wakil Levi di kantornya yang terletak di La Defense membuatnya diberi apartemen dinas sendiri yang letaknya dekat kantor namun tidak jauh dari mansion besar Levi sendiri.

Di luar wajah _stoic_ dan perangainya yang terkesan dingin tidak berperasaan, empat karyawan terdekatnya sangat tahu sekali sisi baik dari bos mereka ini.

"Tidak masalah..." Levi menyesap kopinya lagi. "Aku bisa bertahan tanpa kalian kalau hanya untuk dua minggu. Pastikan saja semua pekerjaan kalian beres sebelum pulang…"

Eren mendadak merasakan perasaan aneh di dadanya. Levi begitu tenang berduaan saja dengannya padahal ia sendiri sedikit gugup ditinggal begitu saja dengan Levi. Memang mereka sangat dekat. Teramat dekat bahkan. Tapi berduaan saja dengan pria itu kini setelah Eren menyadari perasaanya pada Levi membuat remaja lima belas tahun itu tidak tenang. Dan Levi menanggapi semuanya biasa saja?

Mungkin Levi memang tidak merasakan sama seperti yang Eren lima belas tahun itu sedikit kecewa.

Yang Eren tidak tahu adalah bahwa Levi sendiri sadar betul dengan fakta bahwa dua minggu ke depan ia akan berduaan saja dengan Eren. Bedanya, jika Eren gugup setengah mati, Levi melihat ini sebagai kesempatan memastikan perasaan apa yang dimiliki remaja yang selalu dianggapnya bocah itu untuknya.

Dan Levi lebih dari sekedar ahli dalam memanipulasi orang lain untuk mengatakan apa yang ada di pikiran mereka. Ia hanya butuh waktu dan momentum yang tepat.

.

.

Hari Jumat pagi. Usai sarapan dengan French toast yang sedikit gosong karena Eren kelupaan mengangkat rotinya dari panggangan tepat waktu, Levi memerhatikan Eren yang duduk di sofa ruang tamu dengan kotak pertolongan pertama terbuka di depannya.

"Kau belum selesai mengganti perbannya, bocah?"

Levi menatap Eren tidak sabaran ketika melihat Eren berkutat membebat luka di tangan kanannya. Berhubung tangan kirinya bukan tangan dominan, melakukan pekerjaan dengan tangan satu itu sangat sulit. Kemarin ini masih ada Petra yang dengan sabar membantunya sambil sesekali bercerita tentang betapa setelah menikah dengan Petra, Auruo masih suka bersikap sok hebat di hadapan istrinya itu—membuat Eren tertawa kecil—namun sekarang di hari pertama cutinya Petra, Auruo, dan Gunther, Eren harus bersusah payah mengganti perbannya sendiri.

"Ah… sedikit lagi…"

"Ck… Apanya yang sedikit lagi?" Levi merebut perban dari tangan Eren dengan gemas dan kemudian mengambil tempat duduk di sebelahnya. Eren hanya bisa patuh ketika tangannya ditarik dan lukanya dibebat dengan erat dan rapi. Siapa sangka di balik tampilan tuan besarnya itu, Levi ahli dalam berbagai hal remeh yang Eren kira tidak akan dikuasai oleh pria model tuan-tuan macam dirinya.

Tapi sekali lagi, bukankah Levi selalu penuh kejutan?

Eren ingin mengenal pria ini lebih baik lagi. Tanpa sadar ia memerhatikan pria itu lekat-lekat. Garis ketampanan yang tidak bisa dipungkiri siapapun juga, kulit putih pucat yang seolah tak terjamah matahari dan membuatnya seperti kaisar yang ada di lukisan-lukisan klasik, rambut hitam gagak yang lembut dan menguarkan wangi shampoo yang lembut. Eren terkesima. Lagi. Untuk yang kesekian kali.

Dalam waktu sebentar saja, Levi menyelsaikan pekerjaannya. Dan kini menatap Eren yang masih memerhatikannya. Merasa heran, Levi menyentuh pipi remaja itu dengan dua tangannya. Memastikan bahwa anak itu masih sadar sepenuhnya.

"Eren?"

Seperti tersentak bangun oleh sengatan listrik, wajah Eren langsung memerah. Refleks ia memalingkan wajah dan menghindari tatapan keheranan Levi yang seolah melempar banyak pertanyaan.

Tapi Levi itu cerdas. Rona merah di wajah Eren memberinya petunjuk bahwa anak di depannya ini baru saja memandanginya tanpa sadar. Dan entah bagaimana Levi senang karenanya.

Ia mengacak surai kecoklatan Eren dan bangkit berdiri. "Aku ada di kamar kerjaku kalau kau butuh sesuatu…"

.

.

Eren memantul-mantulkan bola oranye di lapangan belakang dengan frustasi. Ia malu sekali kedapatan memerhatikan Levi tanpa sadar. Entah ekspresi seperti apa yang tercetak di mukanya ketika ia melakukan hal itu.

Satu tembakan _three point_ yang meleset dan Eren bertambah gusar. Ia seperti tidak mengenali dirinya sendiri belakangan. Baru tiga minggu Grisha dan Carla meninggalkannya dan takdir membawanya untuk pindah ke Perancis. Tinggal dengan sang pujaan hati. Dan Eren seperti kehilangan dirinya sendiri.

Ia takut pada sentuhan namun kini setiap kali ia memandang Levi, muncul suatu desakan untuk melompat dalam pelukan dua lengan itu. Sayangnya hari ketika Eren mengabarkan kabar kematian kedua orangtuanya adalah kali pertama Levi memeluknya. Setelah itu, seperti biasa, Levi menghargai Eren yang tidak suka dekat-dekat dengan orang lain dan tidak pernah menyentuhnya lebih daripada mengusap kepalanya lembut atau memegang tangannya.

Padahal Eren tidak keberatan untuk sekali lagi berada dalam dekap dua lengan hangat yang melindungi itu. Ralat—ia justru merindukannya. Tapi Levi tidak memberikannya. Dan ia takut serta malu untuk meminta.

Levi sendiri memerhatikan dari jendela ruang kerjanya dan bukan perkara sulit untuknya menebak alasan di balik kegelisahan Eren. Levi bukannya tidak menyukai perkembangan ini. Bahkan jauh dari kata tidak suka, ia sangat bersyukur Eren mulai menyadari kehadiran Levi mungkin lebih dari sekedar sosok kakak—Levi merasa Eren menganggapnya seperti itu selama ini. Dan sekarang Eren mulai melihat Levi sebagai objek ketertarikannya.

Levi hanya perlu berhati-hati memainkan kartunya. Eren adalah remaja yang rentan. Ia punya pengalaman traumatik dan baru saja kehilangan dua anggota keluarganya. Levi tahu bahwa ia harus cermat dalam setiap tindakannya untuk memenangkan hati Eren sepenuhnya.

Suara bola basket masuk ke dalam keranjang jaring membuat Levi sadar dari lamunannya. Ia kembali ke meja kerjanya dan menekuni lembar demi lembar laporan keuangan.

Jika memang Eren membutuhkan waktu, Levi akan memberikannya. Toh mereka tidak harus terburu-buru bukan?

.

.

Malam itu, Eren merasa tidak enak badan. Usai makan malam dengan sphagetti saus daging, Eren minta izin untuk kembali ke kamarnya lebih dulu. Berganti pakaian kasualnya dengan piama warna hijau zaitun, remaja berambut coklat itu merangkak ke atas tempat tidur dan membenamkan kepalanya ke bantal empuk.

Lalu bunyi pintu kamar yang terbuka membuatnya terdistraksi. Levi yang juga sudah berganti pakaian menjadi kemeja hitam dilapisi mantel tidur dengan warna yang sama. Perlahan, Levi menutup pintu kamar Eren di belakangnya. Eren tanpa sadar menahan nafas.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Levi bertanya seraya mendekati Eren yang masih membenakan setengah kepalanya di bantal putih berlapis kain berwarna senada yang lembut.

"…"

"Eren…?"

Tanpa permisi Levi mendudukan diri di ranjang Eren dan menyentuh kening Eren dengan telapak tangannya. Eren merasakan wajahnya memanas. Satu tangan Levi menyentuh dahinya sendiri, mencoba membandingkan suhu badan mereka.

"Kau tidak demam… tapi wajahmu merah sekali…"

Entah sengaja atau tidak Levi bergeser semakin mendekat. Tanganya terangkat mengusap surai-surai kecoklatan Eren tapi dia tidak berkata apa-apa. Eren sendiri merasa Levi memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil. Dan mungkin saat Levi memanggilnya 'bocah', Levi benar-benar menganggapnya begitu.

Dalam hati, Eren bertanya tidakkah Levi menyadari bahwa Eren sudah jauh berbeda dengan bocah sebelas tahun yang dulu dibawanya berjalan-jalan di Champ de Mars. Tingginya yang bertambah pesat empat tahun ini seharusnya membuat Levi sadar bahwa Eren bukan lagi bocah. Ia sudah menjadi remaja yang mengerti keinginan-keinginan yang dimiliki orang dewasa.

Tapi berapapun umur Eren, di hadapan pria berambut arang tersebut tampaknya ia akan tetap menjadi seorang bocah.

"Sir…"

"Hm…?"

"Kenapa Sir Levi mau berbuat sejauh ini untukku?"

Eren bahkan tidak sadar apa yang membuatnya nekat bertanya demikian. Bukankah dia anak yang tidak tahu diri? Sudah diberi banyak hal malah mempertanyakan alasan seorang Levi mau berbuat demikian untuk dirinya. Tapi yang namanya rasa penasaran memang tidak bisa dibendung. Ia harus tahu mengapa Levi mau berbuat sejauh ini demi dirinya. Kasihankah? Atau mungkin ada perasaan berutang budi pada ayah dan ibunya?

"Karena aku menyukaimu, Eren…"

Bisa jadi Levi bukan pria untuk kata-kata dan mungkin tak seorangpun berharap Levi menjadi ahli dalam mengatakan kata-kata cinta atau apapun yang mendekati hal tersebut. Jangan salahkan Eren yang butuh beberapa saat untuk memproses kalimat sederhana tersebut di otaknya yang mendadak seolah melambat kinerjanya. Tapi toh justru karena dia bukan pria untuk kata-kata makanya ia bisa mengatakan perasaanya sesederhana itu. Tidak ada istilah _sugarcoating_ dalam kamusnya—lahir di keluarga berkedudukan tinggi dengan kemampuan yang juga menakjubkan, Levi bebas berkata apa yang ada di pikirannya tanpa perlu khawatir ada yang tidak suka. Tapi bukankah di saat seseorang yang hemat kata mengatakan 'suka', makanya hal tersebut menjadi lebih istimewa?

"A-ah…" Eren kehilangan kata-kata. Begitu banyak yang ingin dipertanyakan tapi sedikit kata dari Levi membuatnya merasa daftar kosakatanya kosong. Euforia menguasainya ketika ia mendengar kata 'suka' meluncur dari bibir sang raven. Ia seperti anak kecil yang kembali ke fase belajar bicara.

"Dan saat aku mengatakan suka… Aku harap kau tahu dalam konteks apa aku mengatakannya. Pakai otakmu, bocah…"

Eren bangkit dari pembaringannya dan duduk dengan posisi bersimpuh di atas kasurnya. Menatap Levi dengan wajah memerah. Mencoba serius namun gagal. Suaranya yang terputus-putus karena gugup malah membuatnya tampak lucu di mata Levi.

"A-anda tidak sedang bercanda bukan? Ka-karena aku serius dengan pertanyaanku…"

Dan sekali lagi, Levi bukan pria untuk kata-kata, toh dia juga tidak yakin bocah _paranoid_ yang duduk dalam posisi tegang seolah tengah berada dalam persidangan di hadapannya ini akan percaya dengan kata-kata yang dilontarkannya.

Dengan lembut, Levi mendekatkan wajahnya pada Eren sementara satu tangannya menahan dagu remaja itu untuk tidak bergerak kemana-mana. Beberapa sentimeter sebelum jarak itu menghilang, Levi memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap bibir Eren. Eren mendapati tatapan itu luar biasa memikat.

Lalu Levi mengecupnya lembut. Tidak ada permainan yang agresif. Hanya sapuan lembut dan hati-hati yang diberikan Levi pada sepasang bibir remaja yang terasa sehalus beludru dan semanis madu itu. Bohong jika Levi katakan tidak terbit gairah yang memaksanya mengigit bibir itu dan meminta lebih. Ini hanya permainan anak-anak, walau ia sendiri mengakui bahwa ia menikmati ciuman polos dengan Eren ini lebih dibanding ciuman-ciuman hebat yang pernah dialaminya. Oh ya, apa yang tengah mereka lakukan saat ini jelas bukan sesuatu yang akan dihitung sebagai ciuman oleh Levi.

Tapi Levi juga tahu, Eren adalah remaja yang rapuh oleh karena trauma di masa lalunya. Dia tidak akan memaksakan apa yang tidak dikehendaki anak itu hanya untuk kepuasannya. Terlalu beresiko dan membuat Eren membencinya adalah hal yang tidak ada di dalam daftar rencana hidup Levi.

Eren tidak pernah mendapatkan kecupan di bibir sebelumnya. Ayah dan ibunya selalu mengecupnya di dahi atau pipi, begitupun dengan Mikasa. Nile pun tidak pernah menyentuh bibir Eren sebelumnya. Jadi apa yang kini Levi lakukan benar-benar sama sekali pengalaman baru untuk Eren. Dan melakukannya dengan Levi membuatnya tidak takut. Apa yang perlu ia takutkan dari kelembutan yang menyenangkan ini?

Ketika Levi melepaskan bibirnya, Eren merasakan wajahnya bertambah panas dan ia tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Sulit sekali rasanya mengemukakan perasaannya. Yang ia tahu, ia ingin Levi melakukannya lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Eren menyukai apa yang baru saja Levi lakukan padanya.

"Menurutmu aku serius atau bercanda sekarang?" tanya Levi retorikal.

Dan Eren masih terpaku dengan wajah memerah sebelum ia menunduk dan menarik ujung mantel tidur Levi sebagai isyarat bahwa ia tidak ingin Levi meninggalkannya. Levi mengerti Eren menyukai sentuhannya yang barusan dan tanpa ragu ia menarik bocahnya itu ke dalam sebuah pelukan, mengecup keningnya dan mengusap rambutnya.

"Dasar bocah…"

Eren mendapatkan lagi apa hal yang biasanya hanya ia rindukan dalam diam; pelukan Levi. Kehangatan dan wangi yang membungkusnya begitu menenangkan. Eren yang sebelumnya didekap erat di dada sang raven mengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat Levi yang kembali menghadiahinya dengan sebuah kecupan lembut di bibir.

Dan entah sejak kapan, tubuh remaja itu direbahkan di atas ranjang dan bunyi pegas oleh karena pertambahan masa yang berada terdengar. Levi merangkak di atas tubuh Eren yang terbaring dengan tatapan tidak fokus kepada sosok yang kini ada di atasnya. Perlahan, Levi melepaskan mantel tidurnya, menyisakan hanya kemeja piyamanya yang kemudian juga ditanggalkan begitu saja dengan cepat. Dilempar acak ke lantai seolah benda tersebut adalah pengganggu.

Eren tidak pernah melihat tubuh seperti milik Levi sebelumnya. Yang biasanya ia lihat di ruang ganti olahraga adalah tubuh kurus teman-teman prianya yang sama sekali bukan apa-apa jika dibandingkan Levi. Itupun tak pernah ia perhatikan benar-benar mengingat setiap anak masih sering menatap tubuhnya yang dipenuhi bekas luka dengan tatapan aneh dan ingin tahu sampai rasanya ia ingin cepat-cepat saja keluar dari ruang ganti.

Tubuh Levi begitu sempurna. Seolah dipahat oleh seorang ahli anatomi handal. Kulitnya putih pucat begitu halus tanpa sedikitpun noda apalagi cela. Otot-otot yang tidak berlebihan begitu pas dan mengesankan kekuatan absolute yang memang dimilikinya.

Begitu kemeja piayamanya terlepas, Levi kembali beralih pada Eren dan menatap remajanya yang tanpak begitu _defenseless_ dengan seksama. Telapak tangannya yang dingin membelai pipi si remaja sementara lengan yang satu berada di samping kepala si remaja—menopang bobot tubuhnya. Eren memejamkan matanya dan bergumam tidak koheren.

Tubuhnya memberikan reaksi yang Eren sendiri tidak mengerti. Ia sudah mengetahui dari pelajaran biologi mengenai reproduksi bahwa reaksi seperti ini wajar adanya. Tapi ini kali pertama ia merasakannya benar-benar dan ia malu karenanya.

Levi menundukan kepalanya dan kembali menghujani wajah si remaja dengan ciuman lembut. Pertama di keningnya. Seolah sengaja agar hanya dirinya yang meresap ke dalam otak Eren—kepada setiap saraf sehingga perasaanya bisa disampaikan ke seluruh tubuh pemuda beriris hijau kebiruan tersebut—Levi menciumnya lama. Eren hanya bisa memejamkan mata rapat-rapat merasakan bibir Levi di keningnya; tengah mengecupnya khidmat. Ia sendiri heran. Ia sudah bosan menghitung bagaimana keluarganya senang menghujaninya ciuman—terutama ibunya dan Mikasa. Tapi sentuhan Levi berbeda. Ia seolah merasakan ada sesuatu menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya—ke setiap pembuluh darahnya merasuk ke tulangnya. Sesuatu yang menyenangkan.

Bibir Levi berlari ke ruang di antara dua alis Eren lalu menemukan jejaknya untuk turun ke ujung hidung pemuda itu. Ia menghadiahi kecupan di sana karena buatnya Eren terlalu manis. Terlalu sulit untuk ditolak. Dan ia harap tindakannya mengekspresikan lebih daripada yang bisa dilakukan oleh kata-kata.

Pipi Eren mendapatkan perhatian dari Levi berikutnya. Tak se-inchi-pun bagian dari wajah indah pemuda itu yang terlewatkan dari perhatian sang pria raven. Dan entah karena selama sekian tahun ini Eren menjauhkan diri dari sentuhan duniawi atau apa, Levi mendapati ciuman seringan yang diberikannya pun dapat membangkitkan reaksi paling jujur dari Eren. Tubuh pemuda ini sangat sensitif. Terhadap setiap kelembutan yang dihadiahkan Levi padanya Eren akan bergumam pelan dan lembut. Tidak sadar bahwa tindakannya itu justru membuat Levi semakin sulit menahan monster dalam dirinya.

Dua bibir itu kembali bertemu. Kali ini Levi mendapati Eren mencoba sebisanya membalas kecupan Levi. Dengan memiringkan kepalanya ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Levi, Eren memberikan kecupan canggung pada bibir si pria. Levi tersenyum tipis di tengah ciuman mereka.

Namun semua yang manis itu berubah menjadi suatu kilatan horror ketika Levi meraih kancing kemeja Eren dan membukanya perlahan. Kancing pertama dan kedua, Eren terdiam. Masih terdistraksi oleh kelembutan bibir Levi yang mengecup sudut bibir dan garis rahangnya. Namun begitu kancing ketiga tanggal dan tangan Levi yang besar dan dingin menyusup masuk memebelai torsonya, tubuh Eren seperti mendadak lumpuh. Kaku dan semua kenikmatan yang ia rasakan sebelumnya seolah hilang. Menguap entah kemana.

Takut, takut, takut.

Eren dapat merasakan tangan Levi membelai titik sensitif di dadanya lembut namun otaknya memutar bayangan bagaimana Nile melarikan tangannya ke tempat yang sama sembari mengigiti bahunya tanpa ampun. Eren takut.

Merasakan Eren membeku di tempatnya, Levi menangkat wajahnya. Ditatapnya Eren dengan khawatir ketika ia menyadari bahwa mata hijau itu kini menatap kosong ke langit-langit dengan mulut separuh terbuka. Seolah melihat sesuatu yang mengerikan atau terbangun dari mimpi buruk.

"Eren?" Levi menyentuh pipinya lagi. Eren terkesiap sadar dengan nafas tercekat.

"Sir…?"

Levi sadar ia salah langkah kali ini. Eren belum bisa melakukannya. Remaja bersurai coklat dengan mata kehijauan itu tidak siap menerima lebih dari ini. Dan kini akibat perbuatannya, Levi harus melihat Eren yang justru merasa ketakutan dan bersalah kepadanya di saat yang bersamaan alih-alih merasa nikmat.

Bohong bila Levi katakan ia tidak kecewa. Ia seorang pria berharga diri tinggi dan selama ini, dengan semua mantan kekasihnya, Levi tidak pernah menerima penolakan ketika keduanya sudah sampai di atas ranjang. Namun toh penolakan pertama yang diterima Levi bukan salah Eren sepenuhnya. Ia bukan tidak mau. Ia tidak bisa. Seperti apapun ia menginginkannya sama seperti Levi, ini masih terlalu cepat untuknya.

"Maafkan aku…" Eren berkata pelan, nyaris hanya berupa bisikan. Namun jarak mereka yang begitu dekat membuat Levi mampu mendengar apologi itu dengan jelas. Juga nada yang sedikit bergetar dalam penyampaian kalimat itu.

Levi hanya mengusap kepala Eren lembut sebelum duduk di sisi tempat tidur dan mengancingkan kembali kancing-kancing kemeja piyama Eren yang sebelumnya ia lepaskan. Sementara Levi melakukan demikian, Eren menutupi wajahnya dengan lengan kemejanya.

Ia malu. Sangat malu. Ia tahu Levi menginginkan ini semua. Begitupun dirinya. Tapi ia tidak bisa membawa dirinya untuk mengikuti gairah karnalnya sendiri maupun keinginanya untuk membahagiakan Levi. Semua karena ingatan masa lalu yang masih menguasai setiap sarafnya. Setiap nadinya. Semua yang membuat hormon tubuhnya berhenti berfungi sebagaimana mestinya, menyisakan ketakutan yang seharusnya tak diperlukan sama sekali.

Dan sikap Levi yang langsung menghentikan itu semua dan mengusap kepalanya saja membuatnya bertambah frustasi. Levi selalu memberikan banyak hal padanya. Bantuan, rasa aman, perlindungan, dan yang lainnya. Dan kini Levi memintanya menyerahkan hanya dirinya saja, Eren malah tak mampu melakukannya.

Eren merutuki keadaan dirinya saat ini. Betapa ia tidak berguna.

"Maafkan aku…" Kali ini diucapkan dengan diselingi isak frustasi. Levi tahu Eren bukan bocah yang cengeng. Bahkan selama ia mengenal Eren, ia baru sekali saja melihat Eren menangis. Yaitu ketika orangtuanya meninggalkannya. Di pelukan Levi air mata anak itu tumpah dan membeberkan kesedihan dan kehilangan dengan demikian jujurnya. Selama ini, mimpi terbutuknya sekalipun tidak pernah membuatnya sampai menangis. Levi tahu itu.

Jadi fakta bahwa Eren menangis saat ini membuat Levi tahu bahwa yang kecewa dengan terhentinya kegiatan yang sebelumnya mereka lakukan bukan hanya dirinya.

"Tidak perlu merasa bersalah, Eren… Aku yang terlalu terburu-buru…"

"Ta-tapi…"

"Sshh…" Levi berbisik pelan dan ia menunduk sekali lagi, menempelkan kening Eren dan keningnya. "Aku paham kau masih takut…"

"A-aku…"

"Kubilang tidak apa-apa…" Levi menatap Eren lagi. Dari jarak yang begitu dekat, Eren mendapati Levi begitu mempesona. "Ambil waktumu… Aku yakin suatu saat aku bisa membuatmu sampai pada titik mencintai tanpa takut pada apapun lagi…"

Eren hanya bisa melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Levi dan memeluknya erat. Tidak peduli setengah atas tubuh Levi masih telanjang. Ia malah dapat merasakan kelembutan kulit Levi langsung ketika ia memeluk leher itu erat-erat.

"Maafkan aku…"

Levi terdiam. Membiarkan Eren mengatakan apa yang ingin dikatakannya rasanya pilihan paling tepat untuk saat ini jika setiap kali Levi mengatakan 'Tidak apa-apa' beban anak itu malah kian bertambah.

"Maafkan aku…"

.

.

Eren terbangun ketika ia merasakan tirai kamarnya disibak terbuka sehingga menimbulkan bunyi gemerisik pelan dan hangat yang menyenangkan dari sinar matahari pagi yang menerobos masuk lewat kaca jendela membelai wajahnya. Ia kira itu Petra namun ketika ia membuka mata, punggung Levi adalah pemandangan pertamanya.

Eren beringsut bangun dari ranjangnya. Levi juga baru saja terbangun, terlihat dari bagaimana ia belum sempat mengganti piyamanya dengan pakaian rumahnnya yang biasa. Eren duduk di tempat tidur dan ia tidak perlu waktu yang lama untuk mengingat bagaimana Levi merengkuhnya semalaman ketika ia menangis dan kini wajahnya memerah karenanya. Ia benar-benar seperti anak kecil.

Tapi jatuh terlelap dalam pelukan seseorang yang bukan keluarganya benar-benar pengalaman baru untuk Eren. Rasanya sedikit aneh. Namun begitu menenangkan. Mungkin karena sejak pertama kali merasakannya, Eren sudah sangat kecanduan dengan pelukan dua lengan Levi yang begitu protektif dan memberi rasa aman.

"Pagi…"

Eren merasakan ada kesulitan untuk menjawab ucapan singkat yang terlontar dari bibir Levi tersebut. Levi sendiri hanya mendekatinya kemudian duduk di pinggir ranjangnya.

"Tidurmu nyenyak…?"

"Uum…"

"Baguslah…" Levi mengacak surai coklat Eren sebelum menghadiahinya kecupan di pipi. "Mandi dan ganti bajumu… Kita sarapan di luar saja hari ini…"

Begitu Eren siap dengan pakaian kasualnya yang terdiri atas celana kargo hitam dan kaus tipis berlengan panjang warna abu-abu, Levi sudah menunggunya di ruang tamu sambil menyesap kopi paginya. Levi mengenakan kemeja lengan pendek warna biru tua dan celana panjang senada. Tapi bahkan dalam penampilan yang sangat sederhana itupun, Eren mendapati Levi amat mempesona.

"Kau mau sarapan apa, Eren? Kita bisa ke Brauss Bakery atau Braun Café…"

"Mungkin Brauss Bakery…" jawab Eren sekenannya.

Di dalam mobil hitam Levi, keduanya hanya bisa terdiam. Tapi toh tidak ada yang terasa aneh dengan keheningan di antara keduanya. Levi mendapati dirinya merasa nyaman dengan Eren yang tidak menuntutnya untuk banyak bicara dan Eren senang dengan sikap Levi yang tidak membuatnya merasa harus membuka percakapan.

Karena sejak awal pengertian di antara keduanya muncul dalam keheningan.

Mobil itu melaju menuju Brauss Bakery dan ketika Eren maupun Levi turun dari mobil, harum roti-roti yang baru saja keluar dari panggangan membelai indera olfaktori keduanya. Seorang pelayan manis berambut coklat diekor kuda menyambut ramah dan bertanya dengan sopan dimana Levi dan Eren mau duduk dan apa saja pesanan mereka. Levi memilih roti keju sementara Eren roti coklat. Dengan sepoci teh earl grey untuk keduanya dan juga tambahan sandwich serta scone.

Levi memilih tempat duduk di luar ruangan, di area outdoor yang kebetulan berbatasan dengan taman hijau dan asri. Meja-meja lain tampak kosong karena hari masih pagi. Eren menarik kursi rotan berbantalan hijau pucat dan bercat putih lalu duduk sementara Levi mengambil tepat di seberangnya. Tak lama pelayan muda dengan _name tag_ Sasha sudah membawakan pesanan mereka dan meletaknnya dengan sopan di atas meja rotan bundar beralas kaca.

Levi mengambil roti kejunya dan melahapnya dengan tenang sementara Eren berkutat dengan roti coklatnya. Bagi keduanya tidak ada yang aneh dengan makan di luar rumah berdua dalam suasana tenang. Empat tahun lalu, rutinitas akhir minggu mereka pun seperti ini saja. Sesekali berjalan-jalan tak tentu arah sambil memandangi Seine hanya untuk menghabiskan waktu.

Di akhir sarapan itu, Levi menatap Eren dan mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak disangka-sangka oleh sang pemuda.

"Kuharap kita bisa kembali ke kondisi yang biasanya…"

"…Sir?"

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu, Eren. Dan kau tidak akan memaksakan diri untukku. Kau tidak perlu membebani dirimu dengan rasa bersalah yang tak berguna. Mengerti?"

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued**

**.**

**Thanks to:**

** Fe. Fay, elfri, devilojoshi, Kunougi Haruka, mikukozuki, Eqa Skylight, Zane Zavira, Yaoumi.S, Ms MichiMichiyo, digimonfan4ever, chiaki78, Zora Fujoshi, huangangelin, Adelia-chan, Seijuurou Eisha, K, mfayumu, Nam Min Seul, dan semua yang sudah menaruh cerita ini dalam fave/alert list. **

.


	3. Chapter 3

**[TOUCH: Recovery]**

**Shingeki no Kyojin **** Hajime Isayama. 2010.**

**2****nd**** entry for Aphin Riren and Erumin Challenge 01**

**Non-profitable fanwork.**

**| LevixEren | **PlatonicErenMikasa** | M for heavy plot, violence, and lemon |**

Positive Slash** | Alternate Universe | **Family, Drama, Romance, Hurt/comfort

**| Contain: implicit sex abuse, pedophilia, non-con/rape, lemon, inaccurate information(s) |**

**Don't like? Don't read.**

**.**

**Chapter III**

**The Final Movement**

**.**

Dua minggu terasa cepat berlalu. Eren mulai mengurusi dokumen-dokumennya untuk masuk ke SMA di Paris. Levi bilang, dengan otaknya tidak akan sulit masuk ke SMA swasta yang berkelas. Eren sedikit mengkhawatirkan bahasa Perancisnya yang masih belum terlalu bagus dalam pengucapan. Tapi kata Levi, SMA swasta yang direkomendasikannya juga banyak menerima murid-murid pertukaran pelajar. Eren tidak perlu merasa aneh dan terasing.

Semakin Eren mengenal Levi, semakin dia mengerti bahwa pria yang satu ini begitu memperhatikan setiap hal sampai ke detil terkecil. Tidak peduli bahwa wajahnya tidak menunjukan minat atau ketertarikan sama sekali, Levi pada dasarnya peduli. Walaupun kata-katanya tidak bisa dikatakan lembut—bahkan lebih tepat dideskripsikan sebagai 'kelewat jujur' dan 'tepat sasaran'—Eren tahu di balik semua itu ia pribadi yang lembut. Hanya punya masalah dalam menunjukannya, mungkin.

Dan ketika Petra memberitahunya bagaimana Levi mencari berbagai informasi sebelum memilihkan sekolah untuknya, Eren belajar bahwa kadang kebaikan hati tidak perlu diberitakan dengan kata-kata. Eren merasakannya dari Levi dan itu cukup.

Levi sendiri tidak akan membantah jika ada yang mengatakan dia terlalu tidak peduli. Toh di permukaan memang sulit baginya menunjukan ketertarikan dengan jujur. Dan dia tidak pernah mengerti esensi dari _sugarcoating_ dan enggan untuk mengerti. Dia sedikit banyak bersyukur saat pertama kalinya ia yakin ia jatuh cinta pada seseorang—ya, dia tidak menghitung mantan-mantan di masa lalunya sebagai objek cintanya—orang itu seperti Eren. Tidak meminta banyak kata-kata. Sederhana dan bisa merasa senang hanya dengan kehadiran Levi saja.

Bukankah kadang takdir memainkan kartunya dengan cara yang unik?

Seorang remaja yang masih hijau seperti Eren justru adalah orang yang bisa melihat kehangatan di balik topeng tanpa ekspresi milik Levi. Pria yang sering dikatakan berhati dingin itu justru merupakan perwujudan sempurna dari bulan dalam dunia Eren yang kelam. Seperti tuna netra yang kini dapat melihat cahaya, Eren menemukan arti dirinya sekali lagi dalam pelukan Levi.

Dan Levi yang sudah bosan dengan cap 'lelaki dingin tak berhati' justru menemukan kelembutan yang menerimanya apa adanya dalam sosok seorang remaja bermata hijau kebiruan—sosok yang akan dilabelinya 'bocah ingusan' tanpa berpikir dua kali. Seperti akhirnya menemukan musim semi setelah terperangkap dalam sekian dekade musim dingin yang seolah tanpa akhir.

Levi tahu Eren masih menyimpan kecewa pada dirinya sendiri yang tidak mampu menyerahkan dirinya pada Levi padahal dia tahu pria itu sangat menginginkannya. Tapi toh dia berusaha agar tidak ada atmosfer _awkward_ menyelimuti mereka. Dia masih akan menemani Eren tidur—menjaganya agar sang mimpi buruk tak menyambanginya. Dan kini mereka naik satu tingkat lebih tinggi. Eren membiarkan Levi memeluknya. Bahkan yang membuat Levi sendiri terkejut, anak itu sendiri yang berinisiatif mendaratkan kepalanya di dada Levi dan bergulung nyaman di sana. Seolah menebus semua yang belum bisa dilakukannya, Eren hanya ingin tahu bahwa ia serius pada pria itu.

"Pagi…"

Levi mengucapkan sapaan dengan datar sambil masih menatap perlahan mata hijau yang terbuka dan masih berkabut akibat kantuk. Hijau dan abu-abu kebiruan bertemu. Eren mendapati wajah datar Levi di depannya dan memberikan senyum selamat paginya yang paling manis.

Bukankah dia sangat beruntung? Jatuh cinta pada pria yang tidak memaksanya melakukan hal yang belum bisa ia lakukan dan tetap memperlakukannya lembut. Eren tidak butuh pujangga berkata-kata indah yang mampu memberikannya puisi cinta dalam dua belas bahasa berbeda. Atau seseorang yang memberikannya limpahan hadiah dan harta. Ia hanya butuh Levi dengan semua keheningannya. Semua kelembutan yang tak pernah dikatakan untuknya namun dapat ia rasakan beresonasi membungkusnya dalam rasa aman.

"Pagi… Sir…"

Levi mengacak rambut Eren lembut—membuat surai-surai coklat yang berantakan akibat gesekan dengan bantal bertambah kacau. Eren tidak pernah menyangka dia akan pernah sampai ke titik dimana ia tidak keberatan dengan sentuhan sedekat yang diberikan Levi padanya. Ia tahu ia bisa melakukannya dengan Levi suatu saat. Yang ia butuhkan hanya waktu dan Levi memberikannya.

Dan sungguh Eren merasa dirinya adalah orang paling beruntung di dunia.

Pria itu kemudian beranjak bangun dan berlalu ke kamarnya sendiri untuk berganti pakaian. Eren memandangi punggung Levi yang berlalu keluar kamar dengan senyum tipis.

.

.

Petra, Auruo, dan Gunther sudah kembali dari dua minggu cuti mereka yang menyenangkan. Dan mereka bertiga sedikit kaget dengan perubahan yang terjadi di rumah ini selama mereka absen. Ketika Eren tiba lebih dulu di meja makan karena Levi harus menerima telepon dari sekretarisnya yang mengingatkannya soal perjalanan bisnis ke Jerman, Levi yang datang menyusul tanpa ragu mendaratkan kecupan di pipi pada Eren sebelum duduk di bangkunya sendiri.

Petra nyaris menjatuhkan teko airnya, Gunther terdiam dengan kereta makanannya, dan Auruo yang kebetulan ada di sana mengantarkan koran pagi nyaris pendarahan hebat akibat tanpa sengaja menggigit lidah saking kagetnya. Eren sendiri kontan gelagapan. Tidak menyangka Levi akan melakukan hal demikian di depan semua pekerjanya. Walau hanya di pipi, Eren merasakan wajahnya memerah lagi. Tapi toh ketiga pekerja di bawah Levi itu dapat menguasai diri mereka segera setelah disuguhi pemandangan yang tidak biasa.

"Sudah siapkan koperku, Petra?"

"Sudah, sir… Auruo juga sudah meletakannya di bagasi mobil…"

Levi menganggukan kepala pada Petra dan lekas menyantap sarapan paginya hari ini sementara Eren menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

"Sir Levi mau ke Jerman?"tanya Eren bingung. Levi tidak mengatakan hal ini padanya.

"Iya… Aku belum bilang?"

"Uun…" Eren menggelengkan kepala. Selama dua minggu sebelum Petra dan yang lainnya kembali, Levi memang tampak lebih sibuk dari biasa. Tapi Eren kira semuanya wajar saja. Dia sudah dengan dari Erd bahwa sebuah Hotel baru di bawah naungan perusahaan Levi akan dibuka di luar Perancis. Tapi soal Levi akan pergi dalam perjalanan bisnis, ini pertama kali dia mendengarnya.

Pantas saja dari pagi ini Levi sudah berpakaian rapi sekali. Dengan kemeja hitam bepotongan sempurna membungkus badannya yang tegap dan atletis, celana bahan hitam, vest abu-abu, dasi putih dan jas hitam berkancing perak, Eren tahu hari ini Levi tidak akan diam di rumah saja. Pria itu akan pergi ke suatu tempat untuk urusan penting. Meninggalkan Eren sebentar.

"Tiba-tiba sekali…" gumam Eren pelan namun tidak luput dari pendengaran Levi.

"Sebetulnya dijadwalkan tiga hari yang lalu…" jawab Levi cuek sambil mengecek e-mail di ponselnya. "Aku tunda karena tiga hari yang lalu yang lain masih dalam masa cuti…"

Eren terdiam. Levi memang tidak mengatakannya dengan jelas tapi bolehkah… Eren mengartikan kata-kata pria itu sebagai: 'Aku tidak mau meninggalkanmu sendiri tiga hari yang lalu, makanya aku baru pergi hari ini'? Mungkin selama ini Eren bukan seorang pembaca perasaan orang lain yang handal—lebih tepatnya, dia tidak peka—tapi sekian tahun memendam perasaan pada Levi, dia mulai bisa mengerti sedikit demi sedikit maksud asli pria itu yang tidak pernah bisa diucapkan yang bersangkutan dengan kalimat yang tertata rapi.

Bagaimanapun Levi adalah 'pria yang hidup untuk bertindak'.

Ponsel Levi bergetar lagi. Pria itu menanggapi dengan sedikit malas sebelumnya akhirnya mengangkat ponsel itu. Eren hanya bisa mendengarkan percakapan Levi di telepon tanpa mengerti sedikitpun tentang yang diperbincangkan. Intinya Levi hadir untuk meninjau lokasi pembangunan dan akan tinggal selama kurang lebih empat hari di Jerman untuk mengurus ini dan itu.

Dan hati Eren mencelos mendengar bahwa empat hari ke depan dia sudah dipastikan tidak bersama Levi. Walaupun dia kini sudah lebih dewasa dan tenang, dia tidak yakin bisa tidur sendirian di malam hari tanpa ada mimpi buruk mendatanginya. Hanya eksistensi Levi yang benar-benar bisa menenangkan sarafnya dengan sempurna sebelum ini—bahkan lebih dibanding semua obat-obatan anti depresi yang diberikan Grisha padanya.

Levi baru menyelsaikan percakapan teleponnya ketika dia menangkap basah Eren menghela nafas berat. Tanpa basa-basi dia berucap, "Aku akan cepat pulang…"

.

.

Terlahir sebagai pria yang cuek sampai ke akar-akarnya, Levi dengan santai mendaratkan kecupan di bibir Eren sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil. Petra menatap dengan wajah memerah malu namun juga disertai senyum kecil yang tidak disembunyikan. Auruo memutuskan untuk tidak melongokan kepala dan melihat adegan yang berpotensi membuatnya kaget sampai mengigit lidahnya lagi.

Eren hanya bisa mengucapkan 'selamat jalan' dengan wajah semerah tomat.

Mobil hitam itu berlalu meninggalkan debu yang berterbangan dan suara mesin yang semakin lama semakin hilang di kejauhan. Eren berlalu masuk ke dalam rumah bersama Petra yang masih menatapnya dengan senyuman penuh arti.

.

.

Tanpa kehadiran Levi bersamanya, Eren merasa waktu berjalan dengan amat sangat lambat sekali. Rasanya begitu sepi. Padahal kini ada Petra dan Gunther yang menemaninya tapi rasanya sangat berbeda tanpa kehadiran Levi di rumah itu. Eren menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat ketika perasaan ingin bertemu Levi terbit di hatinya dan mulai berusaha mengambil alih pikirannya.

Dia tidak akan berubah menjadi bocah manja dan merengek agar Levi pulang lebih cepat hanya karena ia ingin berada di sisi pria itu. Dia paham, berbeda dengan dirinya, Levi adalah pria dewasa yang sudah bekerja dan sukses dengan daftar kesibukan yang begitu penuh.

Tapi rasanya benar-benar membosankan tanpa Levi. Walaupun mereka berdua juga biasanya tidak melakukan banyak hal. Levi selalu sibuk di ruang kerjanya dan Eren berusaha menyibukan diri dengan semua persiapan masuk sekolahnya. Entah apa yang berbeda dengan keadaan sekarang ini tapi yang jelas Eren merasa hampa tanpa kehadiran Levi di tempat yang bisa dijangkaunya. Sewaktu ia masih di Jerman pun rasanya tidak sampai separah ini ia merindukan Levi.

Mungkin selama tinggal bersama di rumah pria raven tersebut ia terlalu manja pada Levi. Sampai ditinggal sebentar pun sekarang sudah membuatnya merasa sangat kesepian. Seperti puzzle yang sudah lengkap namun kemudian dibuat berantakan kembali.

Beberapa jam berselang, Eren memerhatikan jam besar yang bunyi detiknya terdengar jelas karena ruangan yang sepi sambil membaca novel yang baru dibelinya kemarin—hitung-hitung melatih bahasa Perancisnya—dan ia memperkirakan Levi harusnya sudah mencapai Jerman. Transportasi yang praktis macam kereta cepat antar negara di Eropa memang sangat bermanfaat terutama untuk pebisnis dan para turis yang sedang mengeksplorasi benua itu.

Levi punya banyak hal untuk dilakukan di Jerman sana dan disinilah Eren; terdiam untuk merindukan kepulangannya saja.

Berdiam diri di kamarnya yang terasa begitu luas dan sepi tanpa kehadiran Levi, Eren hanya bisa mengubah posisi tidurannya beberapa kali. Gelisah. Entah kenapa dia sendiri tidak tahu alasannya.

Malas-malasan, Eren menyetel televisi layar datar di kamarnya dan untuk beberapa menit hanya mengganti-ganti channel. Acara musik, opera sabun siang hari, roman picisan, siaran ulang film yang diputar di bioskop musim yang lalu, dan berita. Eren baru saja berniat mematikan kembali televisinya ketika merasa tak ada tontonan yang cukup seru ketika 'Breaking News' menarik perhatiannya.

"_Baru saja terjadi, kecelakaan kereta cepat tujuan Paris-Berlin. Penyidik tengah menyelidiki peristiwa ini. Beberapa korban jiwa yang mengalami luka bakar parah dilarikan segera ke rumah sakit terdekat. Peristiwa ini…"_

Eren bahkan tidak menyimak lagi apa yang dikatakan oleh penyiar berita cantik di televisi. Kepalanya terasa kosong ketika mendengar kata 'kecelakaan', 'kereta jurusan Paris-Berlin', dan 'korban jiwa'. Eren lekas-lekas mengambil ponselnya dan mendial nomor Levi.

Menurut perkiraannya, kereta yang disebutkan sebagai kereta yang mengalami kecelakaan seharusnya kereta Levi. Jadwalnya cocok dan oh Tuhan, Eren tidak mau membayangkan apabila korban jiwa yang dimaksud sang pembawa berita mengikutsertakan Levi.

Haruskah ia kehilangan lagi orang yang penting baginya? Setelah kakak dan kedua orangtuanya dipanggil kembali ke peraduan dengan sang Pencipta, haruskan kini ia kehilangan belahan jiwanya juga? Tidak, tidak. Baru membayangkan kehilangan sekali lagi saja Eren sudah merasakan matanya memanas. Air mata kekhawatiran menggenang di sana.

Ketakutannya bertambah berkali-kali lipat ketika ia mendapati ponsel Levi tidak dapat dijangkau olehnya.

Tanpa banyak berpikir, Eren meloncat turun dari tempat tidurnya dan menyambar dompetnya. Petra yang sedang menyapu lorong sampai terkaget-kaget ketika melihat tuan mudanya begitu terburu-buru. Bahkan Eren nyaris terjungkal ketika melewati beberapa anak tangga sekaligus.

"Tuan Muda?!" pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Petra dengan nada bertanya setengah menjerit itu mengundang Gunther melongokan kepalanya dari pintu dapur.

"Ada Apa ribut-ribut?"

"Miss Petra! Tolong teleponkan taksi untukku!"

Tanpa sadar Eren jadi memerintah dengan berteriak. Petra sampai tergopoh-gopoh memenuhi permintaan tuan mudanya itu. Sementara itu dengan tidak sabar, Eren kembali berusaha menghubungi Levi.

Hasilnya masih nihil. Levi tidak menjawab teleponnya.

Taksi itu datang sepuluh menit kemudian—yang bagi Eren terasa seperti seabad. Segera Eren masuk ke dalam taksi dan meminta sang supir untuk mengantarnya ke Gare de Lest secepat mungkin.

"Jalan memutar sedikit tidak apa, tuan? Jalanan utama sedang macet parah karena lampu lalu lintas yang mengalami kerusakan sistem…"

"Tidak apa. Yang penting tolong secepatnya, pak!"

.

.

Levi menatap ke arah jam tangannya dengan sedikit kesal. Seharusnya jam segini dia sudah tiba di Gare de Lest, tapi apa yang terjadi? Jalanan Paris mengalami kemacetan akibat kerusakan lampu lalu lintas. Agendanya hari ini memang hanya meninjau sebentar pembangunan Hotel dan kemudian menghabiskan waktu di hotel lain yang sudah ia reservasi untuk empat hari ke depan. Tapi dia tidak suka jadwalnya terganggu karena hal minor macam ini. Dia mendecak kesal.

Dan andaikan mobilnya tidak terjebak persis di tengah jalanan seperti ini, ia yakin ia bisa meminta Auruo yang hafal jalan-jalan Paris sampai ke yang terkecilnya untuk mencari jalan pintas. Ditambah dengan Zoe yang sedari tadi menelponnya tanpa henti untuk memberikan berita ini dan itu masih tentang beberapa tender yang membuatnya harus berhadapan dengan beberapa investor tolol lagi, mungkin ini memang hari sialnya. Mendengar informasi serupa yang disampaikan berulang kali membuat Levi kesal. Dengan sengaja ia mematikan ponselnya.

Zoe bisa menunggu Levi tiba di Berlin untuk semua siarannya yang seperti kaset rusak.

Levi sudah tidak berharap mengejar jadwal keretan sesuai jadwalnya dalam keadaan seperti ini. Ia memutuskan untuk mencari kereta lain saja yang jadwal keberangkatannya sesuai dengan waktu ia tiba di stasiun. Untung agendanya tidak padat, hanya meninjau proyeknya sendiri dan mengurus beberapa perizinan. Pertemuan dengan para pemegang saham bisa dilakukan dengan _phone conference_—ia tidak perlu pusing. Tiba malam hari di Jerman pun, ia masih punya waktu seharian keesokan harinya untuk bersiap-siap.

Stasiun hari itu teramat ramai. Levi sedikit heran dengan kehadiran juga beberapa orang yang tampak histeris dan meratap pada beberapa orang berseragam yang tampaknya adalah petugas stasiun. Ia baru saja menarik kopernya ketika akan berjalan ke loket tiket kereta ketika ia mendapati loket kereta jurusan Paris-Berlin memasang tanda 'closed'.

Levi memijat keningnya. Sekarang ia mengerti kenapa ada beberapa orang yang tampak panik di stasiun. Kecelakaan kereta rupanya yang menjadi penyebabnya. Mungkin Levi harus menarik kata-kata bahwa hari ini adalah hari sialnya. Masalah lalu lintas terlah berhasil menyelamatkannya dari bahaya maut. Sayang sekali ia sudah menyuruh Auruo pulang lebih dahulu membawa mobilnya setelah supirnya itu menurunkan koper dari bagasi. Ia harus kembali pulang setelah jauh-jauh ke sini. Walaupun ia bisa mengatakan dirinya beruntung tetap saja ini sungguh menyebalkan.

Ia baru saja menyalakan ponselnya lagi, hendak mengabari Irvin—salah satu rekan kerjanya seperti Zoe—bahwa ia tidak bisa pergi ke lokasi, sudah hilang _mood_ untuk melakukan peninjauan, dan meminta Zoe juga Irvin mengambil alih saja ketika dia menyadari bahwa ada puluhan panggilan tak terjawab tercatat di ponselnya. Nomor Eren.

Ia mengerenyitkan dahi heran. Tidak biasanya Eren berbuat seperti ini. Menelponnya sampai empat puluh delapan kali. Tidak ada e-mail dari Eren sebagai penjelasan dari tindakannya itu. Levi memutuskan untuk menelpon balik Eren. Baru satu nada panggil terdengar dan ekor matanya menangkap sosok remaja—yang sering ia sebut 'bocahnya'—berlari keluar taksi dengan pakaian berantakan seadanya dan wajah panik menghampiri kerumunan orang yang masih berusaha mengidentifikasi korban jiwa yang diakibatkan kecelakaan kereta.

Levi mendekat. Berusaha memastikan bahwa ia tidak salah lihat. Tangan masih memegang ponsel, mengarahkannya ke telinganya. Dari jarak cukup dekat, Levi bisa melihat betapa panik wajah Eren. Dan betapa leganya bocah itu ketika ia melihat nama Levi tertera pada layar ponselnya.

"Sir Levi! Anda di mana?"

"Aku yang harusnya bertanya, bocah. Kau sedang apa di kerumunan di sana?"

Merasakan suara Levi dari dua tempat berbeda—yaitu dari ponselnya dan juga di dekatnya—Eren memutar tubuhnya; mencari-cari Levi. Dan begitu matanya melihat Levi tengah menatap ke arahnya dengan tatapan datar, pakaian rapi, dan koper yang masih ditarik dengan sebelah tangan Eren merosot di tempatnya. Jatuh terduduk dengan perasaan luar biasa lega. Beberapa orang yang ada di dekat Eren keheranan dengan bocah yang tiba-tiba duduk di lantai stasiun tersebut namun tidak berkata apa-apa ketika mereka melihat sosok raven dengan ketampanan luar biasa menghampiri si remaja bersurai coklat.

"Oi, Kau ini kenapa, bocah?"

Levi mengulurukan tangannya untuk membantu Eren berdiri. Mata hijau Eren tampak basah karena air mata yang tergenang. Tanpa disadarinya tubuhnya bergerak sendiri memeluk Levi. Eren menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu sang pria yang keheranan dengan tingkahnya.

Bukan hanya Levi, kini orang-orang di sekitar mereka banyak yang mulai memerhatikan. Bagaimanapun Eren memeluk Levi di tengah keramaian. Wajar saja mereka jadi tontonan.

"Eren…?"

Eren masih diam namun Levi dapat merasakan tubuh anak itu bergetar hebat. Padahal anak itu yang mulai memeluknya. Levi melepaskan dirinya dari Eren dan mencoba menatap wajah anak itu.

"Kenapa?"

"A-aku…" Eren tampak kesulitan berkata-kata. Levi juga tidak mau jadi tontonan lebih jauh karena anak ini menangis di tempat umum. Segera saja, Levi menarik tangan anak itu untuk keluar dari stasiun yang ramai itu. Eren mengikuti dengan patuh, masih dengan mata berair.

Setelah tiba di luar gerbang stasiun, ke area dengan hanya sedikit orang berlalu lalang, Levi memberikan sapu tangannya pada Eren. Menunggu beberapa menit sampai nafas anak itu kembali ke ritme normal, Levi melempar perintah.

"Jelaskan padaku…"

Eren yang tampak sudah lebih tenang mulai menyusun kata-katanya. "A-aku melihat berita kecelakaan kereta… Ku-kukira itu kereta Sir Levi…"

Ah, Levi mengerti. Itu menjelaskan semua kepanikan yang ia lihat terpancar di wajah Eren ketika anak itu turun dari taksi di depan gerbang stasiun. Anak ini mengkhawatirkannya.

"Harusnya memang seperti itu. Masalah lalu lintas membuatku ketinggalan kereta…"

Eren tertawa kecil di sela-sela tangisnya. "S-syukurlah, Sir…"

Dan Levi sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan orang-orang yang menatap aneh. Ditahannya dagu Eren dengan satu tangan dan dipagutnya lembut bibir remaja lima belas tahun itu. Peduli setan dengan semua orang yang melirik ke tempat mereka berdiri sekarang. Eren pun seolah melupakan segala khawatirnya. Kecupan Levi menghapus semua rasa takutnya. Ia melingkarkan tangannya ke leher pria itu, membalas kecupan Levi sebisanya.

Levi tahu ia bisa lepas kendali jika membiarkan Eren melakukan lebih dari ini. Maka dilepaskannya pagutan bibir mereka. Wajah Eren yang sebelumnya pucat memerah perlahan. Matanya yang masih sedikit digenangi air mata membuat Levi merasa monster dalam dirinya bangkit. Untuk tidak menyentuh Eren setelah semua pernyataan mengenai perasaan masing-masing saja sudah memakan seluruh pengendalian diri Levi.

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Levi menarik tangan Eren dan memanggil taksi untuk mereka. Tidak, tidak. Dia tidak akan pulang hari ini. Levi perlu waktu pribadi bersama Eren dan rumahnya jelas bukan tempat yang terlalu tepat.

.

.

Rambut coklat itu meneteskan titik-titik air yang langsung diserap oleh mantel berbahan handuk yang sedang dikenakan Eren. Harum apricot menguar lembut dari seluruh tubuhnya. Eren duduk dengan gugup di atas kasur empuk berkover putih gading sambil mendengarkan suara shower dari kamar mandi.

Levi membawanya ke salah satu hotel berkelas di Paris. Dan Eren tidak senaif itu untuk pura-pura tidak mengerti apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Itu juga alasan kenapa sedari tadi, seusai mandi lebih dahulu dari Levi, Eren tidak bisa tenang. Waktu mereka berdua saja di rumah, mereka melakukannya secara alami—walau pada akhirnya mereka tidak mencapai puncaknya—kali ini sama sekali berbeda. Eren tahu betul apa yang akan Levi dan dia lakukan.

Koper Levi terlupakan begitu saja di sudut kamar mewah dengan ranjang besar, televisi flat, sofa yang empuk, dan meja rias dilengkapi kaca. Eren meremas ujung bathrobe-nya yang berwarna putih dengan gugup. Wajahnya memerah dan kepalanya terasa kosong. Ia sampai tidak memerhatikan ketika suara shower berhenti dan bunyi pintu geser kamar mandi yang membuka terdengar.

"Eren…"

Bunyi ranjang yang lembut tanda pertambahan massa yang duduk di atasnya dan nafas hangat membelai daerah belakang telinganya membuat Eren terkesiap. Levi sudah berada di belakangnya. Rambut hitam Levi meneteskan air seperti halnya rambut Eren. Dan kini mereka memiliki harum tubuh yang sama—wangi lembut buah-buahan.

"…S-sir…?"

Levi menarik Eren lebih ke tengah ranjang. Dengan Levi bersandar pada headboard dan Eren bersandar padanya, Levi melingkarkan dua lengannya di pinggang Eren sementara kepalanya bersandar pada bahu si pemuda. Levi menalikan bathrobe-nya longgar hingga kini ia bisa merasakan tekstur bathrobe Eren di dada bidangnya yang terekspos.

Eren merasakan dirinya tidak takut dengan semua ini. Hanya gugup. Justru saat ini ia ingin sekali Levi benar-benar menyentuhnya. Agar ia tahu bahwa Levi yang ada di sini bersamanya bukan khayalan semata.

Maka begitu Levi mengecup lembut lehernya, tangan Eren hanya bisa bergerak pasrah mengusap helai-helai hitam lembut yang sesekali terasa menggelitik lehernya itu. Dan Levi yang mendeteksi bahwa bocahnya kali ini tidak menunjukan ketakutan lebih mulai bergerak lebih jauh walau masih dengan perlahan. Takut-takut membuat Eren teringat traumanya lagi.

Tangan Levi bergerak menyusup ke balik bathrobe Eren, membelai torso sang remaja. Mengusap lembut otot-otot perut yangmemang tidak sebanding dengan miliknya sendiri namun terhitung lumayan untuk remaja seumuran Eren. Eren merasakan kulitnya meremang di bawah sentuhan Levi.

Bibir Levi bergerak masih dengan lembut dari sisi leher ke bahunya—menyibak bathrobe Eren sehingga melorot jatuh ke lengan bawahnya. Harum buah-buahan terasa menyenangkan untuk indera penciumannya. Tapi ia yakin ini bukan masalah sabun yang Eren gunakan, tapi karena harum tersebut berasal dan bercampur dengan aroma natural Eren, Levi menemukan dirinya seolah dalam pengaruh ekstasi.

Eren melenguh. Tidak berusaha menutup-nutupi suaranya sendiri dan bagaimana tarikan nafasnya perlahan mulai tidak teratur. Tangan Levi yang bergerak menyentuh area sensitif di dada bidangnya sama sekali tidak membantu. Ia semakin mabuk. Dan entah sejak kapan ia lupa pada baying-bayang Nile. Semua memori buruk itu terkubur dengan keberadaan Levi dan semua tindakannya yang benar-benar memanjakan tubuh Eren.

Di bagian belakang tubunya sendiri Eren dapat merasakan bukti gairah Levi.

"S-Sir…"

Tidak menanggapi Eren dan desah nafasnya yang seakan membuat Levi gila, Levi mencoba bertindak lebih jauh. Eren yang tidak memberikan perlawanan seolah memberinya sinyal bahwa ia bisa melakukan lebih. Lidahnya menyapu telinga Eren membuat si remaja terkesiap geli.

"Nngh… Sir…"

Sapuan itu kemudian meninggalkan jejak basah dari belakang telinga ke perpotongan leher sang remaja. Levi menggigit pelan. Lembut saja. Tidak ingin menakuti anak ini. Gigi-gigi Levi yang menyentuh kulitnya lembut sesaat membuat Eren terkesiap namun begitu merasakan bibir itu menghisap dan dengan mata hijaunya sendiri Eren melirik Levi yang tampak begitu berhati-hati, Eren melupakan Nile. Hanya ada Levi di sini. Hisapan menjadi aktivitas terakhir Levi di perpotongan leher itu. Jejak merah di sana seolah menjadi materai bahwa Eren selamanya milik Levi begitupun sebaliknya.

Tangan Levi kali ini benar-benar melucuti bathrobe Eren, membuat tubuh remaja itu terekspos sepenuhnya tanpa ada yang tersembunyi. Mata Levi menatap tidak suka pada setiap luka yang ada di tubuhnya.

Eren yang sadar Levi memandangi setiap lukanya langsung gugup. Takut Levi tiba-tiba merasa jijik menyentuhnya. Levi yang menangkat lengannya dan menciumi setiap luka di sana tentunya membuat si remaja terkejut. Dari belakang, Levi mengecupi sepanjang tulang belikat kiri Eren, naik ke luka di bahunya dan kemudian ke bekas luka panjang di lengan atasnya. Eren dapat merasakan betapa Levi menerimanya sepenuhnya. Bukan hanya dirinya di masa depan, namun juga masa lalunya yang pahit. Dan dengan suka rela, di setiap kecupannya, Levi seolah menawarkan obat untuk semua luka Eren di masa lalu.

Di setiap sentuhan Levi, Eren merasakan dirinya terlahir kembali.

Kecupan terakhir di daratkan Levi di buku-buku jari Eren yang ditariknya mendekat ke bibirnya. Tangannya menggenngam tangan Eren—memastikan Eren sadar betul bahwa Levi ada untuknya. Eren menoleh ke belakang kepada Levi yang kini menciumi jari-jemarinya namun dengan mata menatap intens ke hijaunya Eren.

Seperti terhipnotis, Eren tak bisa mengalihkan tatapannya dari Levi. Ketika bibir pria itu akhirnya kembali memagut bibir Eren, si remaja hanya bisa memejamkan mata dan menikmati semuanya.

"Buka mulutmu, Eren…"

Dengan canggung Eren membuka sedikit celah di antara dua bibirnya dan Levi memperdalam sentuhannya, meningkatkan level intimasi mereka. Ini kali pertama Levi menciumnya sedalam ini. Sebelumnya apa yang ia lakukan bersama Levi hanya kecupan ringan dan Eren tidak menyangka akan tiba saatnya dimana ia bisa merasakan Levi lebih dekat daripada sebelumnya.

Eren dapat merasakan organ lunak milik Levi menggelitik langit-langit mulutnya. Membuatnya geli sekaligus nikmat. Tangan Levi sendiri masih dengan aktif bergerak kini turun ke area di sela tungkai jenjang Eren. Memberikan belaian lembut yang membangunkan reaksi paling primitif dari manusia berjenis kelamin pria.

Lalu seiring berlalunya waktu, Eren kini sudah terbaring di atas kasur dalam posisi telungkup dengan Levi di atasnya. Bathrobe Eren dilepaskan sempurna lalu menemukan tempatnya di lantai—di tempat yang tidak mengganggu Levi.

Dan sungguh, pemandangan punggung Eren yang penuh bekas luka lebih parah dibanding torso depan dan lengannya. Setiap luka seolah memberitakan pada yang melihatnya betapa pahit masa lalu Eren. Levi merasa marah sekali melihat luka-luka tersebut. Sekalipun itu luka yang didapat Eren sebelum mereka bersama, Levi benar-benar merasa jika ia bertemu dengan Nile Dawk, dia tanpa ragu akan mengirim orang itu ke neraka yang terdalam.

Tangan Levi bergerak menyusuri punggung Eren. Eren tahu jari-jemari Levi membentuk pola mengikuti bekas lukanya.

"Si-sir Levi…?"

Levi membungkam Eren dengan gigitan lembut di tengkuknya. Eren mengerang lemah. Bukan karena sakit melainkan nikmat. Setiap inci kulitnya seolah dibersihkan dengan tanda-tanda kepemilikan yang diberikan Levi di sana-sini sekarang. Bahu, punggung, leher, dan lengan. Levi sudah meninggalkan tanda di semua tempat itu.

Levi membalikan tubuh Eren hingga kini paras remaja lima belas tahun itu dapat terlihat olehnya dengan jelas. Dan semua penyerahan diri juga kepasrahan dalam ekspresi itu membuat Levi tahu bahwa ia mencintai anak ini lebih daripada yang pernah ia kira sebelumnya. Ia baru menyadari bahwa Eren memiliki nilai spesial dalam dirinya. Eksistensi yang melengkapi dirinya sendiri.

Levi membawa kepalanya turun untuk mencium salah satu titik sensitif yang memancing kenikmatan di dada Eren sementara titik yang lain diberi pijatan lembut. Eren mengerang lembut, semakin mengikis pengendalian diri Levi. Tangan Eren tanpa sadar bergerak menuju kepala Levi yang diartikan pria itu sebagai izin untuk melakukan ke tahap selanjutnya.

Bekas-bekas kemerahan menjadi bukti penguasaan Levi terhadap tubuh yang terbaring di bawahnya ini. Gigi Levi menjapit lembut kulit lembut di area paha dalam Eren. Tubuh sang remaja membusur dan Levi dapat melihat bahwa Eren sudah berada di titik puncak gairahnya. Dengan perlahan, Levi mengangkat kepalanya dan kini memberikan jamahan dengan bibirnya ke area pribadi Eren. Kecupan dan hisapan lembut yang diberikan Levi di area itu memancing reaksi alami dan desahan yang tidak bisa ditutup-tutupi.

Eren dapat merasakan sesuatu akan dilepaskan dari dalam dirinya dan berusaha menjauhkan wajah Levi dari area pribadinya itu. Namun Levi ngotot bertahan di sana dan Eren hanya bisa tercengang ketika menyadari Levi telah menelan semua cairannya dengan tenang.

"Sir!"

"Panggil namaku, Eren…" Levi mengecup Eren lembut. "Ayo…"

Wajah Eren memerah hebat. Ia memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat dan bersusah payah melakukan apa yang diminta Levi. "Le-Levi…"

Kecupan di kening didaratkan Levi sebagai hadiah. Eren terdistraksi. Namun hanya sebentar, tak lama Eren mengerang sakit merasakan satu digit jari Levi mempenetrasi dirinya. Dia ingin ini. Rasa sakit yang tak manusiawi itu. Levi mengecup kelopak matanya.

"Tenang saja…"

Dan seperti sihir, Eren sedikit bisa tenang. Tubuhnya mulai rileks sedikit ketika Levi mempersiapkannya. Namun begitu digit kedua memasuki dirinya, Eren mengerang lagi. Levi sampai menciuminya dalam agar Eren tidak berkonsentrasi pada rasa sakit di area bawah tubuhnya.

Eren memeluk leher Levi erat-erat ketika akhirnya tiga digit jari sudah berada dalam dirinya—mempersiapkannya untuk penyatuan diri dengan orang yang paling dicintainya. Penyerahannya yang seutuhnya, yang menajdi bukti perasaannya untuk pria itu.

Dan semua terasa natural setelahnya. Levi melesakan dirinya ke dalam Eren—menyatukan raga mereka. Eren merasakan teriakan sakitnya tertahan di tenggorokan. Air matanya mengalir lagi. Namun dia diam, berusaha menahan semuanya. Demi Levi, pikirnya.

"Eren… Rileks…"

"Le-Levi… Nngh…"

Levi menahan diri untuk tidak banyak bergerak. Dengan dua tangan masih memerangkap Eren di atas ranjang, Levi mati-matian berusaha menenangkan pemuda di bawahnya dengan menghujani yang bersangkutan dengan kecupan mesra.

Ketika ia merasakan Eren rileks, Levi baru menggerakan dirinya. Eren masih sedikit-sedikit mengerang sakit beberapa saat setelahnya sebelum Levi menyentuh area yang memberikannya rasa nikmat. Erangan itu berubah menjadi desahan meminta lebih. Dan Levi lebih dari sekedar senang untuk mengabulkan apa yang diminta Eren.

Tubuh Eren membusur ketika merasakan Levi mempercepat tempo permainan dan memanjakan area yang seolah mengiriminya banjir kenikmatan lagi dan lagi.

"Aahn…"

"Eren, Eren…" Levi mengucapkan nama Eren di telinga si remaja lalu mengigitnya lembut. Eren merasa sedang bergulung dalam gelombang kenikmatan yang sama sekali asing dan baru, namun membuatnya ketagihan.

"Le-Levi…! Ngh… Mm…"

Levi dapat merasakan Eren nyaris mencapai klimaksnya sendiri. Sama seperti dirinya yang mulai merasakan ia nyaris mencapai batas ketika tubuh Eren memerangkapnya dan memberikannya kenikmatan yang begitu memabukan. Keduanya telah berada pada titik kulminasi.

Eren mendesah keras ketika ia mencapai klimaksnya lebih dulu dengan cairan yang kini membasahi perutnya dan Levi juga. Beberapa saat setelahnya Levi menyusul Eren dan mengisi tubuh remaja itu dengan cairannya sendiri. Keduanya rebah di atas ranjang. Sama-sama berusaha mengatur nafas.

Eren sangat lelah. Ini kali pertama untuknya merasakan apa yang disebut 'bercinta'. Dengan Nile, ia hanya tahu seperti apa dilecehkan sedemikian rupa. Dan ia menyukai bercinta dengan Levi. Levi sendiri sudah lama tidak melakukan ini. Semenjak empat tahun lalu, Levi tidak pernah lagi menyentuh wanita ataupun pria lain. Yang ada dalam pikirannya dan yang dapat membangkitkan gairahnya hanya Eren seorang.

"Terima… kasih… Sir Levi…" Eren berkata dengan nada terkantuk-kantuk. Ia sangat lelah. Kelopak matanya terasa berat. Ia hanya ingin bermanja di dada Levi sekarang dan menyerah pada buai mimpi. Levi mengerti itu dan mengabulkannya. Tidak perlu Eren meminta, ia menarik Eren dalam pelukannya, mengusap rambutnya, dan menyelimutinya.

"Tidurlah, Eren…"

.

.

Pada akhirnya, tuntutan pekerjaan memaksanya ke Jerman juga. Tapi kali ini Levi membawa serta Eren bersamanya. Sebelum tahun ajaran baru dimulai dan ia masih memiliki kesempatan mengahbiskan waktu dengan Eren mengapa tidak ia manfaatkan?

Ketika pekerjaan Levi selesai lebih cepat dari perkiraan dan untuk mengisi waktu, Levi mengantar Eren untuk berziarah ke makam keluarga Jeager. Eren meletakan tiga karangan bunga di depan tiga pusara pualam yang berjejer atas nama Mikasa Ackerman, Grisha Jeager, dan Carla Jeager.

"Aku sekarang tidak sendirian…" ujar Eren di depan tiga pusara itu. "Kalian tidak perlu khawatir lagi padaku…"

Levi merasakan tangan Eren yang terjalin dengannya mengeratkan genggaman. Determinasi dalam suara itu. Levi jadi merasa harus mengatakan sesuatu juga, walau jelas berbicara di depan pusara orang yang telah tidaka bukan hal yang masuk akal menurutnya.

"Aku akan menjaga Eren…"

Eren terkaget-kaget mendengar Levi ikutan mengucapkan sesuatu di depan makam. Ia menatap Levi tidak percaya sementara si pria melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Terima kasih. Sudah melahirkan Eren ke dunia ini dan merawatnya. Aku akan menjaga Eren baik-baik…"

Kejutan lainnya ketika Levi menyelipkan sebuah cincin emas putih dengan batu permata biru ke jari manisnya. Bahkan tanpa permisi sama sekali pada Eren.

"Milik ibuku…"

Eren Jaeger memandangnya tak percaya.

"Jadi Eren Jaeger… Di hadapan makam keluargamu ini, aku memintamu jadi pendamping seumur hidupku… Kau bersedia?"

Pelukan yang diberikan Eren pada Levi berikutnya adalah jawaban yang lebih dari sekedar jelas.

"_Ich Liebe Dich, _Levi_…_"

"Jet aime, Eren Jeager…"

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

Apaan ini? Chessy abis…. *ngakak sendiri* Ah, tau ah… Btw, buat yang merhatiin hadiah 'pertunangannya' Levi ke Eren, itu cincin putih pemberian mata biru ibunya Levi kan ya? Dibuat karena setahu saya ada adat nikahan barat itu ada tradisi pengantin memakai something old, something saint, dan something blue. Kalau ga salah inget sih itu juga…

Udah ga tau endingnya mau diapain, jadi aja begini. Soalnya ngeakhirin cerita di anu-anu doing kayaknya ga banget deh ya. Dan tolong, untuk ke depannya saya mau puasa beginian dulu. Kokoro saya buat nulis anu-anu semacam kurang kuat. Nahan pokerface setengah mati ngetik ini di ruang tamu #sinting_emang

Okelah, semoga puas sama endingnya. *nyengir kuda*

Salam hangat,

-Yuki-


End file.
